


The Foot Dom School/Themyscira Academy.

by Ami_Mizuno



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Fetish, Foot Domination, Foot Fetish, Foot Gagging, Foot Slave, Foot licking, Gentle Mistress, Lesbian Character, Petplay, Slave Fetish, bare feet, bare soles, barefoot, causal fetish, cruel mistress, f/f - Freeform, foot girl, foot kissing, foot mistress, foot pet, foot worship, footgirl, globalized fetish, mistress fetish, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami_Mizuno/pseuds/Ami_Mizuno
Summary: The story of an all female high school based around foot worship and foot domination.
Kudos: 6





	1. Olivia: The analytical mistress

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be good since it's my very first story and if you are not a fan of foot domination or foot fetishism in general just don't read the story.
> 
> Anyway the first 3 stories are going to be introductions to the 3 main characters

It was a sunny Friday, September morning as the sound of clicking heels echo's through the hallways of the prestigious Themyscira Academy. This all female school only welcomes the best of the best girls but this school isn't like others.

This school instead focuses on foot domination and the students are graded based on how much they make their fellow students worship their feet and their position in the school hierarchy the girls at the top of the hierarchy are a group of nine students known as the "Amazonian's" the Amazonian's are voted in by their fellow students 3 for each year of students Year 1, 2 and 3. And at the bottom are the "Foot Slaves" Or sometimes "Foot Girls" They are students whom have failed miserably and ended up having another student become their "owners" After becoming a foot slave they no longer attend any classes or school clubs and instead spend their school days worshiping the feet of whom ever owns them. 

Despite the school having teachers, a headmaster and administrators for all intents and purposes the Amazonian's run the school due to their power. You see every friday the students have to take a test and then the Monday after the Amazonian's get together to hold a vote on the fate of the other students.

If a majority of the Amazonian's vote green that student will become a Mistress. The only students in the school hierarchy above mistresses are Amazonian's. However if a majority vote red that unfortunate student will become a foot slave and if none of the Amazonian's claim her then she will be put on auction. 

However there are 2 other classes as well. Some of the Amazonian's if they can't come to a decision have an option not to vote and have their others vote instead. In those occasion's if a majority of the ones that did vote chose green then that student would be a intermediate dom. Those ones have some of the powers of a dom and are free from slavery that week until the next test however they don't have all the protections and are expected to worship the feet of a Mistress or an Amazonian if they ask. 

However if a majority of the Amazonian's vote red without all 9 voting then that student will become an indentured dom. Indentured dom's are barely above Slaves in the hierarchy. Although they can have slaves they are not sparred from becoming a slave to Intermediates, Mistresses or the Amazonian's and if the Indentured has slaves when this happens then theirs are put on auction.

Which brings us to one student named Olivia Octave. She's a pretty girl with long aqua blue hair and violet eyes and ice blue high heels. Her personality is much different though. She is highly intelligent with an IQ above even that of the teachers. This fact gives her the nickname "The Genius Mistress". She makes most of her decision's based on logic and her calculations rather then her feelings or pleasure and she mainly has those worshiping her feet to stay silent so she's not distracted while thinking or researching. Many of the girls even joking refer to her as an "AI"

She is a year 1 student and managed to be admitted into this academy without having to take the entry test having coming personally recommend to this school from her past one something years ago Olivia never thought would happen. 

Due to how smart she's was and all her studying throughout Elementary school and around the start of Middle School Olivia was a frequent target for many of the pretty, bratty and rich girls to force submission to their feet from her and Olivia still remembers every kiss and lick she had to preform on those girls feet. 

But her desire to become a mistress came from one particular experience in her first weak of Middle School when one of the aforementioned girls dominated her in private but this time it went beyond just kisses and licks. The girl named Melissa was very hard on her that day. It included lots of name calling but that's not what stuck with Olivia. The thing from that experience that Olivia remembers the most is when Melissa plunged her foot into Olivia's throat resulting in her gagging violently and eventually puking on her foot.

And it was then when Olivia changed she finally had enough of being pushed around and being nothing but a foot girl to students beneath her intellect and decided to instead use her intelligence to become a mistress and more dominant then the girls that caused her much humiliation and in mere months she became completely unrecognizable haven gotten her revenge on all those girls she was forced to worship. Did she ever savior the looks of shame and humiliation on their faces. She has yet to get her revenge on Melissa however. The girl that caused her the most trouble and served as her motivation to become a mistress has managed to evade her punishment. 

It has now been a week since school has started and the Amazonian's have been voted in and all the other students have taken the test and now it's time for the Amazonian's to meet up and vote on whom becomes a slave or mistress. And Olivia soon makes her way to a room for this very purpose in which a student is brought to the Amazonian's and the Amazonian's then go through her grades and their past to come to their decision. 

Olivia takes her seat on her throne all Amazonian's get on and Olivia is blessed to have the highest up one. And soon her fellow Amazonian's join her the one on her left is a gorgeous girl with short scarlet hair well dressed with red eyes and wearing scarlet heels. Her name is Alyssa Haiiro she has a reputation for being a very gentle and kind mistress treating her foot slave like a person instead of a tool and she rarely ever raises her voice. A definite subversion to what most would expect of her. Alyssa is the adopted daughter of a wealthy Japanese woman named Murasaki. And to say wealthy would be an understatement as she was the first person in the world to become a Trillionaire making Alyssa the richest girl in the school and yet despite her wealth she's not bratty, spoiled or entitled in the slightest and many students have a hard time believing someone as rich as her in a school like this couldn't be bratty 

She also started a school club where mistresses get to join together to show off their slaves and just hang out.

The one to Olivia's right however is Alyssa's polar opposite. 

She is an elegant blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She is wearing a blue dress with vibrant gold rose printings all round and wearing purple high heals and with purple lipstick on dressing elegantly and extravagantly showcases tremendous displays of wealth. Named Catherine Cleopatra. 

But she is a very unpleasant woman. Olivia became an Amazonian because she earned it due to starting as essentially a slave and working her way up to be a competent mistress. Alyssa became an Amazonian because she was earned the respect and admiration of her fellow students and insisted on taking the entry test despite being told she could bypass it through her wealth. 

Catherine however bought her way into this school using her wealth to bypass the entry test claiming that she's above it and only became an Amazonian due to her fellow students being in fear of her and felling intimidated by her. In fact when she found out Olivia's throne was above her's she threw a fit and demanded that she be put beneath her and only begrudgingly dropped it after being threatened with expulsion.

Her reputation however is well earned she is one of the few mistresses to of owned foot slaves before being admitted to the academy having several slaves on her estate. She has been known all throughout middle school and her first week at Themyscira as a very cruel dom frequently stomping on, trapping and kicking her fellow students in the face and she is also well known for her foot gagging of her fellow students as well intentionally pushing her foot so deep down that she causes them to vomit on it and then forces them to lick her foot clean of their vile. And all for trivial reasons such as people she deems to be "peasants" looking at her or not walking behind her.

Hearing of Catherine is already bringing back unpleasant memories for Olivia.

However it's soon time for the judgments to come and the first student a Black haired girl named Madeleine Tabitha.

Her past record was encouraging. She was generally a B+ student and scored a B- in the test she just took. She was described as being dominant, but unruly, more of a delinquent than a proper dom.

And already one of the Amazonian's votes for red that one being Catherine and Olivia soon finds out why. Although the Students can't tell whom voted for what the Amazonian's are aware of what their fellow Amazonian's cast their votes in favor of. Next to each of their thrones are a button pad with a red and green button and a screen displaying the students grades and history. 

And it would seem Madeleine has some history with Catherine and not a good one in fact they were rivals and she was under the blondes foot several times including an incident in which Catherine's dirty foot was plunged into Madeleine's throat causing her to swallow loads of dirt and mud from the gagging.

It takes no time for Olivia to deduct that That Catherine cast her vote based on a desire to claim her rather then weather she should be a slave and in response Olivia votes Green and it takes no time for Alyssa to follow suit award the two of them a glare from their fellow Amazonian as Tabitha ends up being voted an Intermediate dom. 

The next student comes up a brunette with cat years and a tail named Eartha. Truly an unusual sight to see a Neko at a prestigious academy like this it's also rare to see a Neko in a dom position as despite having equal rights to humans most are treated very poorly and are frequently forced to worship the feet of humans and cases of discrimination against them are rarely properly looked into and those whom are very submissive cling to a human mistress.

And already before the grades or information comes up Catherine votes red which comes as a surprise to no one as Catherine is outspoken in her views that they should be nothing but slaves. Alyssa however votes green being personal friends with Eartha as well as her and her mother being outspoken Neko rights activist.

However Olivia decides to read every detail before making a choice seeing that she had very high grades and a long history as a dom and yet still had to fight for application to this academy to even be considered.

"A dominate Neko...Fascinating" Olivia whispers faintly to herself intrigued by what she sees wanting to see how this plays out and with that she votes green in favor of making her a dom resulting in Catherine's fury with her face going red in anger expecting to see a unanimous vote in favor of making this Kitten a foot slave.

Hours later the final student student presents her self a shy timid white haired girl with green eyes named Jana Cyprus. Although her grades are very high with consistent A's and A+'s as a dom it's not looking so great. She has never had her feet worshiped and displays several submissive tendency's but she has never been seen being dominated although several girls mainly the rich and bratty ones have claimed to have her beneath her feet. 

Catherine votes red based on that last fact while Alyssa is unable to make a decision and declines to vote and as the Amazonian's for the year 2 and 3 students come to their decision and deciding vote falls on Olivia. 

By all accounts Jana is a perfect sub and someone like Olivia should vote red and yet she feels something towards Jana something like sympathy although as mentioned the claims of her being under the feet of bratty and rich girls are just claims based on her own experiences Olivia believes them to be true all the more reason for her to vote red and yet she finds her finger hovering above the green button when looking at Jana she is reminded of herself. A girl with a keen and smart mind that goes unappreciated to the point of being forced to submit to feet of arrogant spoiled girls deeming themselves superior.

And just like that Olivia pressed the green button causing Jana to become intermediate only barely and that only happened because Olivia for a brief moment felt some emotion. 

Hours later Olivia sees the white haired girl on her way to her dorm and decides to approach the girl and before Olivia can speak her mind Jana speaks up first "H-Hey your an Amazonian aren't you?' Olivia smirks slightly nodding. "Yes I was that one whom voted for you to be a dom" Jana's eyes widen slightly at that "Y-Y-Y-Your the one whom's vot-" She gets cut off however "Yes my vote was the deciding one. I'd like to make you an offer follow me"

After a short walk they soon find themselves in Olivia's dorm room "S-So what is this for? Y-You said you had an offer" "Yes I do how would you like to be my protégée?" She ask not breaking eye contact with Jana in the slightest. Upon hearing that Jana lets out a gasp "W-Wha- M-Me" she ask shocked hearing this from an Amazonian "Yes i've read your file and you have a keen mind like me and I can't let it be wasted by becoming a foot girl. And someone of my intellect would like to have someone with a mind like yours at my side" This response causes a small tear of happiness to fall from her eyes seeing someone in such a position as Olivia treat her so well instead of gagging her like many before her.

"T-Thank you how can I ever repay you?" She says grateful to the girl before her. "Well..." Olivia smirks slipping one of her feet out of her heels "Remember the school your in" She says smirking causing Jana to blush "O-Oh right" She says getting on her knees looking at Olivia's pale white, slender foot with their azure painted nails truly a pretty and well taken care of foot likely due to Olivia intellect wanting to make her feet presentable to not make girls reluctant to worship them.

"I'm not looking for a lot just give my sole a kiss that will be it" She says eliciting a nod from Jana leaning over and puckering up and planting a big kiss on the center of Olivia's sole a strand of saliva formed from her lips to Olivia's sole as she moves away from the sole blushing a little bit. "Good now put my heel back we'll start your training tomorrow morning."

"Yes Mistres-" She gets cut off yet again "No call me Olivia i'm not your mistress" Jana nods again slightly shy lifting Olivia's heel slowly slipping her mentors foot into it but not before giving the top of her foot a kiss like a noble woman's hand. 

"I'll take care of you Jana you won't have to worry about being made a slave" She says warmly smiling at her some rare for Olivia as looking at this girl reminds her so much of herself and because of that she won't let Jana suffer through what she did and if anyone girl thinks about getting their dominate feet over her precious Jana's face are going to be in for a rough time


	2. Alyssa: The Gentle Mistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say that I already wrote this on Deviantart. I'm just uploading it here also

It was a dark calm night at Themyscira Academy an elite female only school based on foot domination and one of the said girls is a gorgeous and also adorable red headed girl named Alyssa Haiiro and she's the first of the grade one Amazonian's and the one loved by most of her classmates several mistresses have get gave her soles some kisses not out of submissiveness or because of Alyssa forcing them but rather out of respect.

She is by far the richest girl in the school and yet she doesn't hangout with her other high society class mates why?. Because they use their wealth and power to intimidate and force their class mates to worship their feet and treat the other girls like peasants especially Catherine that's part of the reason why Alyssa forbids them from joining the mistress club she started. Alyssa believes that the best foot worship experiences come from those whom want to worship feet. She also believes foot worship should be an enjoyable experience for the worshiper and not just the mistress.

And that's why she's earned the admiration of her fellow mistresses as despite the image most mistresses aren't eager to plunge their foot down their slaves throat and make their soles filthy to torture their slaves but they are scared of being deemed weak. So to see a mistresses as wealthy and influential treating her slaves more like her maids back home and like people have made them more open to and not living in fear of their gentleness being deemed weakness.

And now Alyssa exist's her dorm room bathroom wearing pajama's a red rose patterned kimono taking after her Japanese adoptive mother after having brushing her teeth smiling seeing a short and timid blonde haired girl on her hands and knees by Alyssa's bed her eyes locked onto Alyssa's feet. Her angelic pale white, soft feet with purple lavender painted nails. Most mistresses like to paint their nails to go with their hair colors or clothing but not Alyssa she always wants to paint her nails purple as that color represents wealth and extravagance but it also represents calmness and peace yet another way to make her slave more comfortable with worshiping her. 

"You like what you see Kate?" She says with a gentle soothing tone as she wiggles her toes causing a nod from her blonde slave. Alyssa also never calls her foot slaves words like pet, slave, toy, foot girl, foot slut, etc etc she always calls her by their names. Preferring not to dehumanize them just for enjoying her feet.

Her slave Kate then proceeded to nod at Alyssa question. She has been Alyssa's slave since day one she has always been a little or rather very submissive and she only wanted to attend this school because her friends did. However they failed the entry test while Kate passed and it didn't take long to find out she was way out of her league. Especially considering she's a mute how can she be a mistress is she's literally incapable of even commanding anyone at her feet.

And Alyssa noticed this and she knew what would happen if someone like Catherine got her hands or rather her feet on her so she made her an offer. 

Which brings us to now as Alyssa takes a seat on her bed wiggling her toes at Kate's face spreading the smell of her feet into her nostrils and is it a good smell. Rather then being odorless, sweaty or smelly like a lot of mistresses it instead has the intoxicating aroma of roses.

"Go on Katy don't be shy" She says giggling causing Kate to blush. Her mistress does like calling her Katy to tease her even if she won't hurt her she does enjoy some teasing. "Just rub them for now you've earned it after all" She says using her left foot to play with her blonde hair guiding her toes through it like a fork through noodles even twirling some of the strands of hair around her toes while placing her right foot in Kate's hand. 

Kate like a good foot girl instantly holds her foot and slowly begins Alyssa's foot rub eliciting some shivers of pleasure and a few giggles from her mistress. Her foot is very soft as well making Kate blush as she rubs it with her delicate hands "P-Please be careful Kate you are tickling me a little...All these pedicures have sorta weakened my soles defenses a bit" She says blushing making Kate blush slightly also.

Kate however does take the hint slowly down a little rubbing the ball and arch of Alyssa's soles "Mmm you sure are talented Kate...And I hope you don't get offended but I do find your silence kinda cute but w-well it is a disability after all" She says feeling a little bad by calling it cute but she is quickly reassured she Kate shakes her and even gives the top of her foot a kiss as if Alyssa was a princess before returning to her rub if anything a little embarrassed by being called cute.

"Oh you want to kiss now?" She ask smiling warmly noticing the little kiss from before and Kate's response is to nod and eagerly at that after all if she can't speak she may as well use her mouth to treat the feet of another women to a good time. "Well in that case" She says moving her Goddess like foot away from her and then positioning her sole in front of her face allowing Kate to take in all of it's beauty while still playing with her hair using the toes on her other foot

"Well in that case have fun like I said Katy you've earned it" Kate smiles excited as she puckers up and leans forward planting a big kiss on the center of her mistresses sole leaning a stand of saliva from the place she kisses to her lips as she pulls back. And the taste was truly something to savoir just like their scent Alyssa makes sure her feet are enjoyable to lick without gagging and the taste resemble sweet peaches. 

"Well did you like that?" She says moving her right foot to caress her cheek with her toes instead of playing with her hair. Kate nods enthusiastically at Alyssa's question although weather it's a question is debatable as Alyssa already knew the answer. "Well then why don't you kiss them some more it's not like they're going anywhere" She says with a giggle as Kate begins to kiss them some more as Alyssa begins to move her foot around so she kiss more spots like her heel, ball and arch and soon she gets to her toes kissing all five one at a time clearly having the time of her life and despite being at the bottom of the school hierarchy Kate couldn't be any more happy with it with a mistress like Alyssa how could you be upset at having to serve her.

Alyssa soon moves her foot away and putting her other untouched foot in it's place. "Now we don't want this one to feel left out do we? How about you give it some much deserved love two" She says with a giggle and almost as soon as she finishes Kate obeys her command kissing all over her other sole the moans and giggles from Alyssa a clear indication that she's doing a splendid job as a foot slave.

Alyssa then puts her other sole in front on Kate's face covering her face with both feet and before she can even speak up Kate begins to switch between the two trying to give both soles an equal amount of kisses much to Alyssa's pleasure and joy two things Kate is feeling alongside her as she begins to sniff and take deep whiffs of Alyssa's intoxicating scent.

Kate then pulls away pointing at her feet and licking the air and looking up at his mistress. "Oh no sorry it's getting late licking will have to wait it is a school night and I need you in good shape for the next club meeting now that all the Mistresses have been picked." 

Kate nods a little disappointed but still grateful to have been able to worship her. "But how about this?"She ask as Kate looks up curious "You can kiss my feet good night how about 20 good night kisses for both feet" Kate nods excited starting on her right sole eagerly kissing the sole of right foot kissing it all over from toes to the heel and after 20 kisses she repeats this process with her left foot giving a passionate kiss to the center of her sole for her 20th one having given her feet 40 kisses in total. 

Alyssa then yawns "That was exhausting Kate you sure know how to make my feet feel good" Kate nods smiling happily staring at her mistresses feet "Since you like them so much how about you sleep under them I can use your face as a foot rest" This causes Kate to lay down with out even nodding as Alyssa giggles lifting both her feet up and placing them down of her face letting out a sigh of relaxation before closing her eyes and laying down.


	3. Catherine: The bratty heiress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last introduction chapter. Soon the story will start after this.
> 
> Also Disclaimer: This story contains extreme levels of domination

It was a bright sunny morning at the canteen in Themyscira academy a foot domination based school for females only and it is here we find the blonde haired heiress and the second of the first year Amazonian's Catherine Cleopatra eating her breakfast. Cleopatra isn't her or her family's real name last name rather it was change due to how highly they think of themselves changing their last name to a name shared by one of the most powerful and beautiful woman in world history.

And the beauty is certainly something she's replicated quite well with beautiful blond hair. An elegant black dress with red rose printings all over, A pretty pair of sliver high heels on her feet and of course her feet themselves nice and pale white with slender painted toes. 

Despite this however Catherine is a perfect example of a wolf in sheep's clothing using her angelic feet to make several girls suffer owning several slaves at her estate back home and all of them in less then ideal conditions especially her neko slaves sometimes tied to her wall like an ornament and sometimes blindfolded or forced to sleep in cages while her human slaves get to sleep in dog beds. And sometimes she'll even punish her slaves for doing a good job at worshiping her feet and her reasoning being that they didn't give her an excuse to gag them.

However despite her reputation, namesake and social status as a wealthy heiress she hasn't gotten as much praise and respect as she'd hope much to her ire leaving her in a bad mood. She's not even the most dominate mistress here it seems after eavesdropping and hearing rumors of a Violet Purple haired second year student whom even the Second year students fear and according to rumors even once dominated a teacher in front of her class. 

And learning that she isn't at the top has left her in a bad mood not helping is that she's only the second Amazonian finding out that Olivia's throne is above hers and not only is she not the richest student but she's not even the richest Amazonian either having Alyssa beat her by a long shot making her even more upset that people are respecting her a "Neko Lover" and a Mistress that won't even raise her voice at her slaves over someone like her. *I'll show them. I'll show them all* She thinks to herself

And she may soon get her chance to at least start as she nervous leaf green haired girl approaches the table Catherine was sitting alone at earning a glare from the Amazonian "What do you think your doing" Catherine "ask" the girl but her tone makes it seem more like a statement then a question as she slowly begins to slip her feet out from her heels. "W-W-Well all the other tab-" She doesn't get to finish before Catherine stands up from her seat now barefoot "You think your worthy to even speak to me a Cleopatra without permission let alone eating with me?" She says her tone of voice raising as some other girls turn to watch knowing that Catherine dominates and sometimes enslaves girls over the most trivial of matters.

"What's your name?" She ask coldly the girl now frozen in fear knowing that she's just made a mistake "U-Um Amber" She says meekly as Catherine slowly walks over to her and then suddenly gets kneed into the stomach and then pushed to floor and then suddenly feels the bare sole of the heiress slammed into her face as a result of a stomp "That's the wrong answer you don't have a name you are nothing but a foot pet now and I expect you to do what's expected of a heiresses foot pet" 

And now Catherine has attracted a crowed several girls getting out their phones including some from the school newspaper while the more submissive ones slowly back away hoping to leave the canteen. Amber soon whimpers completely pinned down by the powerful foot above her and seeing no other choice she slowly starts to plant a kiss on Catherine's sole however the result is not what she had hoped for as the foot is suddenly lifted up and then slammed back down onto her face causing her to loudly grunt in pain "NO YOU IDIOT I MEANT LICK HOW COULD YOU BE SO FOOLISH"

She shouts in anger as the girl slowly sticks her tongue out licking the sole that has stomped on her face twice and yet instead of progress or Catherine calming she instead moves her foot down her tongue forcing her to lick until she reaches her toes and once that happens Catherine curls her toes gripping Amber's tongue "No No No don't think you can just mess up at something as simple as foot worship and expect me let this slide. No you need to be punished for your insolence" She says keeping a firm grip on her tongue while staring into Amber's terrified eyes savoring every detail.

Catherine then lets go if her tongue slipping her big toe into Amber's mouth and the greenette by instinct begins to suck on the toe promoting Catherine to slap her in the face with her other free foot. "DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO THAT? NO!!! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW" She says deciding to slip her second toe into her mouth and her third and eventually all 5 toes inside Amber's mouth. And much to Amber's horror Catherine doesn't seem to be stopping and upon realizing she becomes to start gagging slightly as her foot slowly starts to be pushed down deeper.

And soon the gagging begin to gets louder as the ball of her foot in now in Amber's mouth her saliva beginning to pool around her mouth and drip down her cheek. This however does not fave Catherine as she grabs Amber's arms and before she can catch on Catherine begins to pulls on them driving her foot deeper while Amber's gagging increases in volume and frequency as tears begin to form in her eyes as Catherine tries pushing her foot deeper while pulling her on her arms also driving her foot deeper until only Catherine's heel is left sticking out. 

"You should be thanking me for helping you find you place. You couldn't honestly expect you'd come out of this school as any thing but a slave" She says cutting deep into her and not helping is the various amounts of girls recording her despair on their cell phones. Taking sadistic glee in causing Amber so much pain decides to make it even worse by wiggling her toes. And the movement of her toes that far deep into her throat causing her to expel the contents of her last meal puking all over her foot with unfortunately for her due to how deep Catherine is gagging her most of it is sent back down Amber's throat almost causing her to vomit all over again.

Catherine then pulls her foot out causing an eruption of saliva miked with puke to shoot out of Amber's mouth. "HOW DARE YOU LET THIS REPULSIVE VILE OF YOURS TAINT MY PERFECT FOOT. YOU WILL USE YOUR TONGUE TO CLEAN THEM THIS INSTANT" She says slamming her sole onto her face "Lick" is all she commands and almost as if voice commanded Amber with glazed over eyes slowly sticks her tongue out and begins to lick the remnants of her puke off trying to keep everything together to avoid a repeat of what happened before as she slowly guides her tongue up from her heel to her toes gagging sometimes focusing her tongue on her arch and toes as unbeknownst to her Catherine starts to retrieve a collar with a leash attached and quickly fastening it to Amber's neck right as she finishes cleaning her foot.

She then removes her foot tugging on her leash "On your knees pet" And like the now obedient pet she is she raises from the floor on all floors looking up at her new owner as Catherine shoves her heels into her face "Hold these pet with your mouth" Amber whimpers slowly biting down on the two of them getting a grip on her heels as Catherine pulls on her leash prompting her to crawl after her. 

Soon the two reach Catherine's dorm the heiress sighing as she opens the door noticing some papers on her table presumably placed there by someone whom saw her little "performance" she then walks to her bed taking the papers and reading them over sighing seeing that they were paperwork to officially make Amber her slave she has to fill out a bunch of stuff informing the teachers, staff and clubs that Amber is a part of that she'll no longer be attending classes or clubs groaning knowing this will take a while.

"Start licking my feet pet" Amber nods letting go of her heels letting out a gasp of horror as she soon realizes what happened as the heels drop to the ground seeing Catherine's soles covered completely in dirt from the floors of the school as Catherine smirks petting her head with her left foot mockingly. "Have fun pet" she says wiggling her toes.


	4. The Kitten Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heiress Catherine intends to put a "filthy" feline in her place only to learn that humans aren't the only ones that can be dominate.

It's been a week after the school year at Themyscria has started and the mistresses have settled in and the Amazonian's have been selected and it's now the next friday where the Amazonian's yet again meet up to vote on who becomes mistresses and slaves and the three year 1 mistresses are all sitting on their thrones as the students are presented to them seeing many familiar faces and many others not present likely having been enslaved by Mistresses above them.

One such familiar face is Eartha with her black hair, green eyes, cat ears and tail truly interesting seeing a Neko as a mistress and she's already got herself some slaves.

However that doesn't win everyone over like last week Catherine votes red upon seeing her before her information even comes out. However that's not how her fellow Amazonian's feel with Olivia voting green intrigued by the idea of a dominant Neko and Alyssa voting green as well being personal friends with the Neko and having invited her to join her club as a member which she happily accepted.

Eartha manages to win over her fellow mistress yet again giving her the status of an intermediate dom yet again causing Catherine to clench her first in anger and not helping is how Eartha turns her head to face Catherine smirking and sticking her tongue out at her causing the Amazonian to begin fuming her face going red in anger seeing her beginning to walk away getting her phone out ready to text her friends ready to have them join her in teaching this kitten a "lesson" not noticing Alyssa eyeing her suspiciously.

And soon night falls at the school with Catherine eyeing the neko following her wanting to force her to worship her feet...The feet of a human like a feline like her should be doing or so she has planned anyway.

And now she's ready to make her move just as the Kitty is about to enter her room she prepares to make her move.

"Hey furball" She shouts prompting a sigh from the Neko turning to face her slipping her bare feet out of her shoes and taking off her socks as Catherine does the same with her heels. 

"What do you want?" She ask seemingly not fazed that a Cleopatra let alone a Amazonian is making demands of her. "Why do you think I'm here to congratulate a filthy neko for sneaking herself into this school for true doms?...No i'm here to put Neko trash like you in their rightful place under the feet of a human girl after all it's just nature considering your part cat and cats are our pets" She says smirking 

However yet again Eartha is unfazed even smirking "All by yourself it would seen I guess having Alyssa as a friend can indeed come in handy" That however does catch Catherine's attention "What!?" She says looking around seeing that she is indeed by herself "Those bitc- EEEEP" She suddenly yelps before she can finish her vulgar statement as Eartha wraps her tail around her ankle and pulling on it causing Catherine to trip and fall on her back. Catherine then places her bare sole on her face before she can get up still grinning. 

"If there is one thing you humans like it's money even your friends who are just as racist as you enjoyed the thought of the money Alyssa was offering more then the idea of making me lick their soles" She says purring as she continues to rub her sole on the Amazonian's face. "Now kiss my sole and may forgive you for your repulsive remarks"

"As if i'd ever do that to a neko. You can trample or gag me all you want but I will nev-" She then gets cut off by the snapping of a camera looking up through her toes and seeing the kitten holding her cellphone "I can wait for this to go viral I will for sure be a well know mistress and you'll be a laughing stock maybe even I a Neko could take your place as an Amazonian" She says purring looking at her phone "WAIT!!!" Catherine suddenly yells before sighing softly "I-I-I'll do it" she says meekly "Oh really? Hmm for some reason I don't believe you perhaps I should just upl-" She then cut off again feeling a kiss on her sole eliciting a purr from the Neko. "Hmm give me a couple more of those and I may be convinced"

"Damned furball" She whispers to her to her self as she begins to kiss her sole praying nobody ends up coming by and seeing this. After all her mother whom taught her everything she knew about being a dom and where her views on Neko's came from would surely take her out of the school and punish her if they found out she worshiped a Neko"

"Excuse me Catherine but what did you just say?" This catches the heiress off guard forgetting that there is more to Neko's then just ears and tails they have increased senses which is why Catherine will not get far with her next statement "Uh Nothing" She says suddenly continuing to kiss her feet. "Oh really you consider "Damned Furball" to be nothing?" She says rubbing her foot all over Catherine's face as she tries kissing it

"You know just for that I want you to lick my feet instead". "WHAT!!! Lick the feet of a goddamn feline like you no I would never" She shouts at the mistress "Oh really. If your not willing to lick my feet I guess you won't mind if I were to post that picture of you under my sole right now"..."You bitch" Catherine says meekly sticking her tongue out licking her sole from her heel to her toes gagging in disgust not due to dirt or anything on Eartha's foot but rather just because it's a Neko she's worshiping resulting in the most humiliation the heiress has experienced in her entire life.

"Mmm That's a good little human" She says mockingly cutting deep into Catherine as she continues to drag her tongue across the Kitten's bare sole. Catherine would rather anything else she'd rather be at the feet of that weakling Alyssa or her old rival Madeline anything but being stuck worshiping a Neko.

"I'm beginning to think you being a dom was all for show. If this is any indication your much better suited to be a foot licker" She says with a purr enjoying all of this power she feels having a Amazonian submitting to her feet. "Now you listen here you inferior piece of-" Yet again she doesn't get to finish "If you give off one more outburst that picture gets uploaded and theirs nothing you can do to convince me otherwise"

The blonde heiress pouts at this Neko turning her into a foot worshiper just because of a picture she could upload and ruin everything for her over night. Wanting to get this done as soon as possible she moves to resume her kissing only to find her foot moved away and Eartha's toe placed into her mouth" "Now Now don't think you can just escape punishment that easily you still need to be punished. I'm not sure about your old school but here you are not unique your just a dom that happens to be a brat"

She says slipping the remaining 4 toes into Catherine mouth and before she has a chance to suck on them she feels her foot beginning to be pushed deeper into her mouth and before Catherine can only struggle as she's already beginning to gag on her bare foot being forced into her mouth and to make matters worse the Neko grabs on to her arms and begins pulling on them pushing her foot deeper into her mouth until half of it is down her throat causing the sound of Catherine's gagging to echo across the halls causing Eartha to purr in response to Catherine's suffering.

And the delightful sounds continue as the gagging causes saliva to seep from her mouth and drip down her cheeks and this process continues until Emma pulls her foot out of the sufferings Heiress's mouth causing an eruption of saliva raining back down onto Catherine's face dress and hair as she gasp for air after having the foot removed.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind and decide to upload that picture after all" She threatens as Catherine quickly flees a single tear in her eyes.

Meanwhile two girls were in the school library a blue haired girl the third year 1 Amazonian Olivia sitting on a chair as her protégée Jana is kneeling before her removing her heel blushing as she looks at her perfectly pedicured toes. And on the table next to them is a game of Chess with Olivia winning by a long shot. Olivia would always play games of chess with wannabe mistresses viewing knowledge as another important factor in being a Mistress of course though no one has ever beat her in a game.

And while Jana begins to kiss her foot Olivia doesn't even look at her instead just looking at a tablet she owns. "I still can not believe you can't play chess we can't make this work if you hide stuff from me and as punishment you will spend the remainder of this night and tomorrow at my feet" She says as Jana meekly nods giving Olivia's sole a big kiss. 

And while she kisses her soles Olivia begins using her tablets to shift through the school's security camera footage and stopping at a certain spot as she watches a Black haired kitten force her foot down a blonde haired girls throat 

Olivia then chuckles at this development "My My that sure is interesting"


	5. Olivia's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After viewing an interesting sight on the CCTV Olivia plots to start wrapping her fellow Amazonian around her finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off "screen" stuff exist in this story. Just because I didn't write something happening doesn't mean it didn't happen

It was a sunny October Morning and The blue haired Olivia was sitting at a table in the corner of the library waiting for for her fellow amazonian Catherine to show up and respond to her invitation as she watches the CCTV footage on her tablet finding the footage of Catherine an amazonian and a Cleopatra submitting to the feet of a Neko even chuckling a little. Only chuckling a little bit more thinking about what Catherine's going to do when she arrives.

"She's proably going to tell me to kiss her foot" She says chuckling slightly at the thought. That and how much she's going to enjoy this. Her assistant Jana whom she had sent to inform Catherine of Olivia's request almost never made it out a free woman before she could even speak Catherine was about to dominate her and enslave Jana for a "mere peasant" like her to approach a "goddess" like her she had to blurt out her relations to Olivia for Catherine to keep her feet of her face.

Luckily she doesn't have to wait much longer turning her head to see. Catherine strutting in, wearing a stunning velvet dress with black rose printings all around. She is holding a leash in her hand connected to a collar around the neck of a Greenette girl named Amber. Catherine put on quite a show by enslaving her in the cafeteria in front of several people. Catherine then slips her black heels off leaving her feet only covered by stockings as she attaches Amber's leash to a hook on the wall meant for that purpose. 

Catherine then kicks Amber in the face with her stocking covered sole eliciting a loud yelp from her foot pet. "Stay here and don't make a sound or else my soles will be covered in dirt the next time you see drag your worthless tongue across them" She says as Amber whimpers look down at the floor as Catherine turns making her way to her the desk her fellow Amazonian is sitting at taking a seat and propping her feet up on the desk playing with her stocking seemingly disinterested. 

“What is this about Olivia? I’m not in the mood for games. I had a terrible day yesterday, and I don’t have the patience to sit through whatever mind game you think your playing.” Said the vexed Amazonian, crossing her arms. "In that case i'll get right to the point she says coldly with no discernible emotion in her voice. She then turns the tablet around at the precise moment where the kitten has her foot plunged deeply along with saliva seeping out of the amazonian's cheeks. 

The blonde mistresses quickly grabbing the tablet and forcing it down on the table so the screen isn't visible. She then looks around anxious her pale face soon reverting back to it's normal color relived no one happened to see the footage. She then peels off her stockings exposing her bare feet to the air as she gets up off her chair turning to her slave who luckily kept her head down like ordered. She then makes her way to Amber quickly wrapping the stockings around her face specifically her eyes blinding the young slave as she begins to shake now fearful of sudden lack of vision. "W-Wha-" She then feels another kick to her face this time from Catherine's bare sole causing another yelp as she start's feeling blood from her nose going down her face from the kick "Stay quiet" She sternly commands of her slave.

She then walks back to the desk taking her seat actually looking and paying attention to Olivia instead of arrogantly placing her feet on the desk this time. "How did you get this footage and who else knows?" She says a hint of fear in her voice after talking about the latter. "I'm in charge of the CCTV footage have you actually listened when I became the 3rd Amazonian instead whining like a 4 year old over it not being you you may of known that" She says glaring at her resentful over girls like Catherine remembering all the feet of rich, pretty and popular girls she was under during her middle and elementary school days. Including one time in which she a rich heiress dragged her to her estate for for fellow rich friends could have a foot toy to play with during their sleepover practically kidnapping her, To state the obvious Olivia had the least fun out of anyone in that sleep over. "As for the latter this knowledge is in the possession of no one else but me I didn't even tell Jana it would make my plans difficult" She explains "Y-Your pla- What do you want?" She says glaring at her deducting that the genius wants something of her other wise this footage would be viral from now" 

"I'm glad you asked. Last time you voted red indicating that you desired to see my assistant Jana Cyprus as a slave likely yours. I want you to have a change of heart. Vote Green next friday or else everyone including your human supremacist mother will know that you had a Neko dominate you" Catherine pouts secretly horrified of the idea of her mother seeing this footage remembering how she treated the Neko maids when she was kid and how her mother told a young Catherine that Neko's were mere pets to Humans and if she were ever to see her Catherine in such a state... well she'd rather not think about that. "Okay fine I guess that can be arranged anything else? i'd like to get to classes soon"

"Yes there is indeed something else" She says as Catherine feels something poke her leg "Get on your knees pucker up and give my foot a kiss to show how grateful you are for me deciding not to of uploaded this right now" 

"WHAT?!!!!" She yells insulted that a such a demand would be made of a woman of her status seemingly having learned nothing about her experience with Eartha "No never I refuse" She says crossing her arms, turning her head way from Olivia and pouting. Olivia shakes her head sighing "It would appear I have made an error. It seems this footage is not as damaging as I have initially thought. " She then stands up looking at the shivering and terrified green haired girl bleeding from her nose caused by Catherine's bare sole colliding with it. "Hey you there I have something very interesting about your mistress would you like to se-"

"STOP!!!" Catherine shouts turning to Amber "Don't you even thinking of saying anything shut up and I won't gag you during class" Olivia smirks a little as she sits back down in her seat as the Cleopatra continues to glare at her "Don't you dare record this or tell anybody about this" She nods as Catherine feels Olivia's big toe poke her leg eliciting a sigh from the heiress as she gets off her chair kneeling and crawling under the desk slightly her eyes meeting with Olivia's pale white sole.

She takes a deep breath and blushes a bright crimson as she gazed at Olivia's well groomed foot and her indigo painted toe nails. Not seeing much of a choice she then leans forward puckering up and planting a kiss on her sole a nice big kiss in fact. Her purple lipstick then rubs off on her foot, making a humiliating mark on the sole a big one due to her puckering up to give her foot a huge kiss. A strand of saliva still connected with Catherine’s lips and the foot, making Catherine blush even more as she crawls out form under the table sitting back down.

"That's a good girl. Now before you get any ideas and try and steal this tablet I would think twice. This is the tablet the school provided I have this footage backed up on my personal tablet, my cell phone, both of my laptops and I have several usb's in the event that any of them goes missing so that I can retrieve the footage by simply buying a new one" She says slipping her foot back into her ice blue heels as Catherine groans hearing that *Of course she'd have it backed up, that bitch i'm going to make her pay* She thinks to her self before grabbing Amber's leash as she starts making her way to her class not even saying a word or bothering to remove her stockings from her slaves face. Her soles collecting dirt from the library floor as she begins her walk.

It's then nighttime as Olivia returns to her dorm as her white haired assistant Jana approaches her handing her today's copy of the school newspaper knowing that her mentor enjoys being apprised of the going on's in the school "Welcome back Olivia" She says greeting her smiling. 

Olivia then sits on her bed kicking off her high heels staring at Jana "Thank you Jana but remember your still being punished for lying to me" Jana's face then goes red in embarrassment "O-O-Oh yes" She says kneeling down crawling towards her mentors now bared feet. 

"Don't maid the lipstick just lick that off when you get to it." She says paying no mind to her as she silently reads the newspaper. She nods licking the soles of Olivia's feet more specifically the one that Catherine didn't kiss as she looks at the lipstick on her mentors foot her eyes widening in realization. *D-Did Catherine worship a Neko?* She says thinking to herself contemplating weather or not to tell Olivia about her deduction.

Her mentor then speaks up "Sorry for almost letting you become Catherine's pet but the reason i'm not telling you why I wanted to see Catherine is for your own safety. If you knew it would be problematic. What if Emma the head of the school newspaper or Alyssa got their feet all over you, Would you be able to endure their dominance and avoid telling them? 

She blushes making her ways up to her toes kissing the five of them one at a time "Well Alyssa would never dominate that's why everyone loves her she's so gentle" She says avoiding the answer with Emma. Olivia raises an eyebrow at that "Oh really? Not Even if you had information that could take down Catherine? You don’t think she would force one girl in order to defeat on enemy?" Jana shakes her head "No not even for that she wants to be as gentle as possible she hardly even raises her voice. "Hmm" Olivia ponders wondering why someone would let such a powerful tool slip away instead of using it.

"I still think it’s best you know as little as possible, because if not Alyssa, then others will try and dominate you because of your relation with me.” Explained Olivia, moving her foot over Jana’s face. “Now lets focus on what’s in front of us. Lick please” "Y-Yes O-Oliv- I mean mistress" She nods licking her soles as Olivia smiles enjoying the feeling of a tongue on her soles even enjoying it more then most other mistresses. She's still new to being on the receiving end of foot worship after having been forced to like many feet in her early years. She even started to be called "Foot girl" even her old teachers stopped calling her by her name opting to just address her as "foot girl"

Jana then makes a discussion speaking up about her theory. "D-Did Catherine worship a Neko girl?" She ask a little nervous. Olivia then moved the foot so that ther sole was now up against Jana’s lips. “Shhhh, Don’t think too hard about it. Just lick” she commands. "Out of curiosity though why would you come to such a wild conclusion?" 

"She blushes taking the hint as she continues to kiss her foot speaking every once and a while in between kisses."

"W-Well you see. In class Catherine has purple lipstick which matches the color of lipstick currently on your other sole And if I remember correctly today was the day of your meeting with her. That would strongly suggest that the lipstick on your sole came from Catherine kissing it. I find it hard to believe that someone as prideful as her would do so willingly unless forced...Or unless she was protecting her reputation which would imply someone had something damaging on her. And what might that me? Well I remember you asking me as to what would happen if it came out Catherine worshiped a Neko. So therefore that hypothetical might of actually been the truth." She says before resuming her worship as if nothing happened.

Olivia chuckles giving her a warm smile proud of her protégée “I should have guessed you would have figured it out. You are my apprentice after all"

“But don’t mention this to anyone, got it? It’s only useful to us if WE are the only ones in position of this knowledge.” She says a little fearful that someone from the school newspaper may get their dominant bare feet all over her precious Jana's submissive face. To lighten up the mood and to let out a bit of her teasing side she decides to strike a pose only really showing emotions like this around Jana wanting to maintain the illusion of her being emotionless. 

Olivia struck a pose, showing off the purple mark, placing an index finger on her lips playfully. “Although now since you know, why don’t you take a picture! I think it makes me look quite sexy, wouldn’t you agree?” Teased Olivia. "O-Of of course right away" She says quickly getting out her phone to snap a photo of her mentor's arousing bare sole. "Good. Make sure to share that with me later I want to keep it." She then wrinkles her toes before ordering "Now lick it off my feet are in need of a good cleaning"

She says smiling warmly at her putting the newspaper down deciding to focus solely on the worship. Jana then blushes a little more as she sticks her tongue out beginning to lick Catherine's lipstick off of Olivia's soles. Luckily it doesn't taste that bad, certainly much better then the dirt and sometimes even her own vomit when she was dominated herself back in middle school much like her mentor. In fact being routinely dominated for being smart is another reason as to why Olivia decided to take her in. 

Olivia Giggled, saying “just think about it. You just indirectly kissed Catherine! Congratulations.” Teased Olivia letting out a purr as her feet are pampered Jana having seemingly forgot this was meant to be a punishment.

"Just kiss now Jana no licking I want to tell you something" She says as her white haired girl nods quickly smooching her perfect soles. “Thanks again for this Jana, I hope this isn’t too demeaning for you. I know what it’s like to be forced into foot worship, and I don’t want you just to become a slave to the other girls. You have too much potential to be wasted as a footgirl”. "W-Wait you an Amazonian were forced to worship feet?" She ask stopping her kissing as she looks up to meet her mistresses gaze unable to comprehend that someone as dom as her mistress could of even given a foot rub let alone full on worship. "Yes everyone even called me "The foot girl" instead of my name. One time a girl with crimson red hair named Melissa suddenly got up during class and dominated me in front of all my classmates and my teacher. She forced me to worship her, trample me and she gagged me so hard that I vomited all over her feet in front of everyone. The teacher even praised her for her dominance skills and told me a might as well drop out and look for a mistress. I ran home after that and begged my mom to sign me up for dom lessons. So far every girl I ever worship except that one has been at much feet." She says Jana being the first she ever actually told stroking Jana's cheek with with her slender toes. "O-Oh uh thanks for telling me" Jana says not sure how to respond.

"It's fine just keep kissing for now please." She says smiling as she feels Jana smooch her soles. It's been a month since school started and since she took Jana in as a protégée. In that time she started to view Jana as more then that. She started to view her as a friend. And now she's feeling a different emotion towards her something more could these strong feelings of affection possibly be love. If so it's an emotion she'd never felt for anyone before. At least not quite like this.


	6. A lesson in dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl Alyssa had saved from slavery in the beginning comes to her for some education on how to properly have her feet cared for and the kind good hearted Amazonian can't bring herself to refuse

Alyssa was smiling looking down at her blonde haired slave named Kate as she smooches and showers her bare pale sole in kisses smooching all over. With how she treats her foot slave and how kind she is many people never would of guessed she was the richest student in the school just for how gentle she's acting alone. But it's for that reason that many of the students love her.

Alyssa was currently sitting on a desk in a classroom during the afternoon break as her mute slave begins to move on to licking. Alyssa before the Amazonian's and slaves were even decided ended up already founding a club for mistresses to hang out and show their off their slaves and sometimes even their feet. 

This club does attract some of the more gentle mistresses however mainly because Alyssa is seen as in inspiration. Many mistresses that are more on the gentle side are scared of being perceived as weaklings which sadly they often are. However no one would dare do that to Alyssa. Both because she's an amazonian but also because despite taking more of a gentler approach to being a dom she is not above plunging her foot deep down some brat's throat in front of her classmates if they do something to warrant it. Such as in class when someone called a bitch for supporting the equal rights of neko's...Needless to say she ended up apologizing.

While Kate continues to guide her tongue up and down her bare groomed sole Alyssa soon turns her head towards the door hearing it open and she is met by Madeleine Tabitha a tall black haired girl with brown eyes. She was almost going to become a slave in first week of school because of her history with Catherine being forced into submission to the Amazonian's feet several times in the past and because she was viewed as a delinquent and not an actual dom. The deciding vote came down to Alyssa's if it wasn't for her Madeleine would likely be on a leash held by Catherine. 

“Umm, Hey! I’m sorry we haven’t properly introduced. My name in Madeleine Tabitha. Nice to meet you.” She said hesitantly, scratching the back of her head as she looked down at the blond foot pet. “And who is this?” She says nervously clearly something has happened recently and since it's in this school that something likely involved feet chances are with her under them.

"Oh I remember you come on in and take a seat next to me. Oh and this is my Kate my foot slave you can just call her "Footgirl" She doesn't mind in fact I think she even likes it. She says as Kate blushes a little nodding.

Madeleine slowly takes makes her way towards the red hit taking an empty chair with her on the way placing it next to Alyssa to take a seat next to her. Although Alyssa never told her Madeleine knows that it is Alyssa who saved her from a fate of foot slavery based on Catherine screaming at her for taking a foot slave away from her.

"So what brings you here Madeleine?" She ask turning to face here all while enjoying the smooches to her soles from Kate. "W-W-Well I'd like to join your club i'm sorry I didn't get to asking earlier." 

Alyssa responds a smile still on her face "Hmm do you have foot slaves? This is a Mistress club after all." “Um... Well... no, b-but I think I can prove useful to your club! I-If you could train me into a strong mistress you might attract more members.” Struggled Madeleine, trying to come up with a better reason other then admitting that she doesn't believe she can get revenge on Catherine on her own.

Before she can answer the two then hear a voice coming from beside the two. “No slaves? Alyssa, we can’t let her join, she’s an embarrassment! She would lower our reputation just by being here!” Madeleine blushes bright red looking down as Alyssa turns her head to see the Blacked Haired and Green eyed Neko girl Eartha the first Neko to ever attend a school. Although Neko's can be dom and have equal rights officially nothing is done to protect them making them basically second class citizens and the top pick for Mistresses due to a lot of them displaying submissive tendencies and some enslaved ones clinging onto their mistresses like an actual cat with Eartha being an exception. Eartha smiles as the kitten feels her human foot slave lick her dirty soles with an occasional gag which thankfully Eartha allows her to switch to kissing when that happens. She also has her tail gently wrapped around her neck like a makeshift leash. Eartha only ever enslaves Humans both because of a slight mistrust Alyssa being another exception and also to rub it in Catherine's face that she's a mistress. Although Club is mainly for gentle mistresses ones such as Eartha who like to play rough are allowed just as long as they are not cruel.

"N-Now Eartha no need to be so rude. Remember you had to fight and give everything just to attend this school and even then they barely let you in because your a Neko and despite your dominance your still an intermediate sadly. Her joining club shouldn't be any different" Alyssa says addressing her calmly even if she almost cringes a little having to explain to that due to being an activist for Neko rights. Eartha soon backs off facing her human slave who has begun to start licking her pitch black soles again as Eartha thinks deeply about what she said. Unless she does something huge she likely never will be voted as a proper mistresses no matter how much Alyssa praises her

She then turns back to Madeleine "She is right though due to club rules If you don't however I can't let you in." "A-A slave y-you mean like a-a fellow student?" She ask looking down at Kate kissing her mistresses feet not sure if she wanted to force another one at her feet considering how close she's come to sharing that fate. Alyssa then looks at her a little confused before speaking up "Yea all are slaves are students were you not paying attention during the test?" She ask very much surprised that someone could miss that. The only reason that Madeleine missed that was because she wasn't really thinking much about this school when she joined only doing so to follow Catherine to hopefully get revenge. 

Eartha then speaks up again “Heh, do you not know what school you’ve enrolled in? It’s dominate, or be dominated! Besides, most of the girls here enjoy being turned into footgirls" She says beginning to purr as her foot slave continues to lick her feet like a good little human.

Madeleine then slowly scoots closer to Alyssa whispering in her ear. "W-Well there's more Catherine tracked me down during her free period while I was on my way to class and she dominated me in the hallway in front of many other students she even gagged violently enough to make me vomit. E-Emma from the school newspaper was there and Even Olivia walked by shaking her head at me." She says not mentioning the glare Catherine gave Olivia. She then continues still whispering "A-And well because of that unless some improvement is shown i'll be voted a slave for sure." She says fear in her voice. Alyssa's eyes widen slightly before turning to face her. "I'll tell you what come to my dorm tonight after last period and i'll let you practice with Kate here." She says turning to her foot girl wanting to see if that's okay smiling as she nods while sucking on her lavender painted toes.

After many hours of classes the sun has begun to set and the moon has begun to rise as Alyssa is sitting on her bed barefooted and in her Kimono pajama's warmly smiling as Kate gently kisses the tops of her foot as if Alyssa was a princesses and due to being a heiress she in a way is.

Alyssa then hears a knock on the door. "That must be her Kate the first woman other then me who will be treated to your talents" She says giggling as Kate Blushes. "Come in" Alyssa says as Madeline walks in wearing a black onesie and gray slippers "Close the door behind you please" She says scooting a little to the side so that Madeleine has room. Madeleine then closes the dorms door taking a seat on Alyssa's queen sized bed. "Alright lets begin first bare your feet of course." She says giggling as Madeleine blushes slipping her pale and slender bare feet and dark black painted nails out of her slippers wiggling her slender toes. 

"Good now lets begin" She says with a smile handing Kate's leash to Madeleine who gently takes hold of crawling over to the other girls feet blushing as she takes them in and admires every deal. "Okay first make an order" She instructs Madeleine who blushes but nods turning to face the blonde foot fetishist "A-Alright Foot Girl I guess give my sole a kiss" She says not used to being a "proper" dom but luckily Kate obeys puckering up and planting a big kiss on the center of Madeleine's sole before pulling back a thread of saliva between the sole and Kate's lips as she pulls back. Alyssa smiles giggling before speaking up "A kiss huh? Great choice that's the first order that should be made of any girl you wish to dominate or enslave. If they refuse to do even that then you'll have a feisty one on your hands and you'll likely have to dominate them into obeying your commands. Personally I just walk away when that happens because I don't like forcing girls into it. If they agree but blush, stutter or look shy they you'll proably have a more reluctant one your hands, You'll likely need to dominate then into stuff such liking or in my case talk them into it. If they obey without question they are likely a foot fetishist and wouldn't give a second thought about becoming a slave" She says explaining having much information on being a mistress.

"G-Good to know" Madeleine says beginning to write it down on a notepad she brought with her as Kate continues to smooch and peck her soles. Once finished she then turns to face Alyssa again. "So what now?" It's up to you, You can continue with having your soles pecked or you can make another order of her. I will warn you though if you use any language like" Alyssa cringes before continuing "Any language like "Footslut" or "Footwhore" I'm afraid i'll having to kick you out and leave you to deal with this on your own "Pet" Is fine however. And it's fine to be a little rough and dominate but if you trample or gag her without her express consent I will drag you out into the halls and dominate you in front of as many people as I can and record it for good measure along with voting for you to be a slave of course" She says speaking more sternly instead of her usual gentle and stern tone sending shivers down Madeleine's spine. "W-W-What do you mean by a little r-rough?"

Alyssa in a complete 180 smiles again speaking with a gentle tone of voice "Oh it's simple don't be cruel but be just dominant enough to show her who's really in charge" Madeleine nods calming down also recording that last part in her notes as she turns back to face Kate still kissing her feet. Madeleine then smirks tightening her grip on Kate's leash lightly pulling on it as she starts rubbing her feet over her face making it harder to kiss them. "That's enough kissing footpet I want you to lick my pretty feet instead" She says in the sternest voice she can put on grinning as she feels a wet tongue begin to lick her soles. Alyssa then claps having seen that "Great Job. You managed to show her that foot slavery is about your pleasure over hers as well as showing her that your in control here without making her hate you or making her want to escape" She says extending her foot out starting to play with Kate's blonde hair with her toes. "You just ignore me Madeleine remember she's all your for the moment" She says enjoying Kate's blushes as she continues to silently licking the barefoot in front of her much to both of the girls delight. 

Madeline then removes her foot from the blondes face and Alyssa winks at her during the brief moment when her face isn't covered eliciting a nod from her slave before Madeline's other foot is placed before her. "Now the other one please" Much to her surprise however she doesn't feel her tongue this time and she also Kate move her face away from her sole. "Uh Oh it looks like your slave has stepped out of line what will you do?. I know the obvious comes to mind such as trampling and gagging but those aren't the only options what else can you do?" She says quizzing the girl as she ceases using her toes to play with Kate's hair. Madeline removes her foot from her face deep in thought trying to go through her all she learned today and then it hits her quickly remembering what is means if your foot is kissed without a second thought.

Madeline then grins she stands up up slipping her bare feet back into her slippers making her way to the door. "Hmph" she pouts "If you don't want to accept the privilege that is worshiping my feet then I see no reason to allow to let you continue" Kate's eyes quickly widen as she crawls over to the girl getting in front of her and kissing the tops of her toes. Madeline grins taking a hold of her leash and walking back to Alyssa's bed taking a seat. "How about you do the honors this time pet" She says as Kate nods slowly slips off Madeline's gray slippers as the pretty, clean bare feet and black painted nails slowly reveal themselves to the fresh air. And without being order the blond sticks her tongue out beginning to lick the foot she that hasn't had the pleasure of her tongue on it yet.

Alyssa yet again claps at the sight she has witnessed. "Good job you figured that out on your own and you didn't even stutter. That tactic won't with everyone however and with some girls may even be what they wanted to start with. I'll have to see if Eartha would like to give you some lesson's on how to be more rough dominant and sometimes *sigh* if need be cruel" Madeline nods quickly getting the hang of things being a quicker learning then even she expected. 

"Anyway it looks you've get things figured out from here now having to learned how to give orders, assert dominance and in the case of foot fetishist how to punish your slaves. I'm going to go out and do some late night studying so use what you learned and have fun your on your own now. Oh and don't think because i'm gone you can be cruel or anything. Because if you are...Well my feet would enjoy you under them as well." She says slipping her bare feet into her scarlet high heels she then picks up some books about mistresses and foot domination before making her way out the door.

"Madeline then looks down at Kate smirking as she slips her big toe into her mouth. Start sucking pet. Now it's just us"


	7. The Cleopatra Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a weekend at Themyscira and a certain dominate is looking to have fun with her playthings back at her estate

It was a sunny friday afternoon and young teenaged Neko girl with short brown hair and blue eyes and wearing a cute maids uniform finds herself doing some house work alone maybe just cleaning and dusting. The kitten named Amy seemingly relived. Not because she's a loyal servant to her mistress but rather because her mistresses isn't here anymore having started high school at the elite Themyscira academy meant for aspiring mistresses. 

Back when her Mistress Catherine Addison was at home well for starters she changed her last name to Cleopatra to make her self sound more powerful and important but she also treated her or at least her Neko maids more more like objects or dolls rather then household servants frequently stomping/trampling on their tails and cat ears smushing them beneath her human feet as well as curling on her toes to grip their tails and pulling on them aggressively clearly taking pleasure from their squeals.

How ever as a mistress there are still some depths which even her mistresses won't sink to for example Catherine even to her Neko slaves never cuts, whips or brands them preferring to use only her feet to bring pain upon her kittens even if Neko's are practically her property due to being second class citizens despite officially having equal rights, Rights of which are never protected. Catherine also despite her cruelty makes sure her slaves/maids are well fed although her Neko slaves/maids have to eat their food off of her bare feet and drink water from a bowl in which Catherine's feet are soaking in tainting the water's taste.

Once she left however the maids began to do housework without fear of Catherine's wrath although occasionally Catherine's mother would drop by and checkup on the estate and due to sharing her daughters views and in fact being the reason Catherine holds those views to begin with. And when she did drop by she would be sure to torture a couple little feline's before leaving always making sure her feet were filthy so she could blame it on them for not doing a good job cleaning the floor when in truth she had just walked their without footwear. The reason why none of the maids quit and take their salary's with them is out of fear. Because last time that happened Catherine dominated every single Neko in the estate to punish them. 

As Amy was doing her chores she soon finds herself interrupted. And it's a very unpleasant interruption as she suddenly lets out a loud pain filled squeal as she fells a sudden pressure being applied to her tail she then hears a voice from behind her. "Shut up Furball." Amy then gulps her face going white as she turns to see the face of her blonde haired mistresses and also her black high heel son her tale having used them to stomp "M-Mistres-" Before she can speak she then has Catherine attach a collar and leash around her neck."I come home for the first time since school and I find you not on a leash. When will you filthy cats learn." "B-But Mistress I can ex- AHHHHH" She says screaming in pain as Catherine lifts her foot stomping on her tail with her high heels again. "Shut up i'll punish you later but right now I want you to be a good little kitten cook me a meal". She orders as she grinds her heel on her tail smirking as she hears her high pitched screams before finally taking it off her tail. She didn't do that for any punishment rather the heiress just can't get enough of hearing her kitty's squeal. 

Amy nods whimpering slightly making her way to the kitchen as Catherine follows taking a seat at the table watching the kitten intently as she starts to cook some eggs looking for any excuse to punish her. Although after her little incident with Eartha she's looking to take her anger out on her kind regardless. Amy then finishes her eggs putting them on a plat and slowly begins to walk towards her human owner gently placing on the table "H-Here you go mistress" She says nervously fearful of what her mistresses will do to her. After all Catherine and her equally cruel mother are always looking for excuses to make the felines suffer. So much so that once Catherine foot gagged a kitty to punish her why? Because she did such a good job that she didn't give Catherine a reason to torture her.

"Good Kitten now get on all fours like a real cat and don't speak only purr and meow. Neko's have no right to be standing in the presence of a human let alone one such as myself. And take off your maid uniform a Neko in the presence of should only be in their bra and panties and even then that's to much clothing for my liking" Amy whimpers slightly slowly stripping down to her black bra and panties removing her maid uniform she then gets on her hands and knees. Catherine smirks satisfied at how much her kitties will degrade themselves just because a human ordered them two. After all even if they don't like their owners Neko's do have a tendency to cling to their owners another reason why Catherine's maids don't just quit.

Catherine then kicks off her black high heels paying no mind to the direction they are heading letting out a chuckle as the Neko yelps in pain due to one of the heels hitting her. That chuckle however doesn't just come from the kitty's pain but rather the fact that yelping is not a purr nor is it a meow. Which means that this naughty little kitten has disobeyed her which means that she can punish her. 

"Did I stutter? That didn't sound like a meow or a purr." She says glaring daggers at her "I'm going to finish my meal first and then worry about your punishment" She says slowly peeling her stockings off of her bare feet exposing them to the fresh air of her estate. "She then slowly and tortuously begins to wrap the stockings around her face specifically her eyes creating a makeshift blindfold something she does a lot. And sometimes she'd even mount the Neko's on her wall like a prized possession as well as leaving the stockings covering their eyes leaving them blinded for the whole night. "While I eat my meal I want you to lick my feet. You know like milk" She says grinning enjoying mocking them for being part cat comparing them to literal animals to a superior life from such as herself.

Amy nods giving a week "Meow" as she leans forward sticking her tongue out and giving short and quick licks just like a real cat would lick it's hand or a bowl of water. Catherine smirks satisfied the sight of a Neko at her feet never ceases to bring her joy and was always a nice way for her to cheer herself up when she didn't get her way forcing her feet on one certainly makes her feel better about recently being under one. Catherine then begins to eat her eggs agonizingly slow wanting to fill Amy with as much dread as possible for her impending punishment. "I want you to hear you purr furball. The fact that you get to be at a humans barefoot should make you happy as it's all you and your kind are good for. And the fact that I do not hear purrs coming from you personally insults me. You wanted want a worse punishment then you'll already be getting now do you?" Amy meekly nods as she begins to let out some gentle purrs as she drags her tongue up and down the top part of her bare foot.

After an agonizing 5 minutes Catherine finally finishes eating her eggs a sadistic smile on her face as she pulls her foot away resulting in Amy nearly slamming her face on the floor as a result of not being able to see her foot due to the stockings covering her eyes. "Stupid animals" Catherine mutters to her self before pulling her foot back and just as Amy looks back up she suddenly feels Catherine's bare sole collide with her face due to Catherine kicking her. The kick to the face not only knocking her on back but also hitting with enough force to causing her nose to bleed. Catherine then stands up from her chair walking towards the Neko laying on the floor in pain. 

Catherine when raises her foot above her face smiling taking pleasure in how the Neko is unaware of that awaits her. That thing being her barefoot slamming into her face in the form of a stomp causing another loud squeal as well as more blood from her nose. Catherine then moves her foot off of the kitty's face then uses her big toe rubbing it on the blood dripping from her nose before slipping it into her mouth. "Clean you filthy blood from my gorgeous feet and then we can continue on with your punishment" Amy weekly whimpers wrapping her mouth around the human's toe and begins to suck on it like a lollipop wincing at the metallic taste of her own blood mixed with the taste of her mistresses foot. That proves to be the easy part.

"Another job well done I suppose that foot worship is the only area I can praise you in considering it's all your kind can seem to do right. It's as if that's why you kitten's were put on this earth" She says sitting on her stomach rubbing her right foot on face and off coure stomping on her left cat ear with her other foot playing with and grinding it under her elegant barefoot the sound of the Neko's pain screeches from pain being inflicted upon cat parts by a humans feet truly is music to the sadistic heiresses ears. 

"Start licking my foot furrball. And while you do so i'll be playing with you cute little ears to entertain myself. And remember no speaking only meowing and purring" She says as she ceases rubbing her right foot all over the face and instead leaves it stationary on her face taking delight in how submissively Amy sticks her tongue out to to lick her soles. A job easier said then done considering her left cat ear is currently being played with, smushed, squeezed, pulled on with her mistresses toes and sometimes even stomped on causing her intense discomfort due to being highly sensitive a fact her owner knows all too well.

"Mmm of all my slaves you kitties always do a much better job at licking my feet then my human ones. Like I said it's almost as if that's why they are even around" She says trying to break her down even more enjoying that how no matter what offensive thing she says that this and for that matter all of her kitties will continue to lap away at her soles as if they were dogs instead of Neko's. And does it ever feel good having their tongues go up and down her soles coating her bare sole in their saliva. "Mmm and it's almost as you secretly know it to be true your putting so much effort into worshiping my feet as if you know that it's all you'll ever amount and all you should ever amount to" She says smirking as Neko lets out a week gentle purr in order to appease Catherine as she continues to lick her majestic soles as Catherine's words cut deeply.

"I'll tell you what" She says raising her foot up above her face wiggling her toes at her with a grin full of sadistic glee. "Pucker up and give my foot a kiss. If you can do this then you'll get to sleep in my bed tonight, your foot worship duties will end with that kiss, You will have no foot worship duties tomorrow. That's right tomorrow i'm staying all weekend And you can actually eat your meals tomorrow on an actual plate instead of off me feet."

She says smirking as she stands up keeping her foot above Amy's face the grin still on her face as she watches Amy pucker up moving her head towards her and yet that kiss never comes. The poor little Neko tries her hardest to reach her sole and yet nothing. She then turns her head and to her horror sees that her owner's barefoot is still pressing down on her left cat ear pinning her down. She then lets out a scream as Catherine then starts grinding her foot on her ear. "What a naughty kitten you are. I give you a chance to be treated better and get special privilege in exchange for giving my foot one single kiss and yet you couldn't even do that" She sighs shaking her head taking immense pleasure in the clear fear in Amy's eyes.

She then points her big toe down towards her mouth giggling "I think you know where this is going next little kitty don't you. You might as well keep your mouth open for my foot because if you don't i'll have to stomp on your ears again to force you to open it" she says leaning forward and using her fingers to stroke her right cat ear eliciting week purrs from the fearful kitty. 

However having no other real choice she makes sure to open her mouth mentally preparing herself for a gagging one that will likely result in her vomiting. And before she knows it Catherine suddenly plunges her barefoot into the "worthless" Kitten's mouth wasting no time in trying to push her foot as deep as she can already grabbing onto her arms and pulling on them pushing her foot deeper down her throat and already the ball of her foot in in her mouth and soon half of her foot is as Amy's violent gagging echos across Catherine's estate surely sending a message to the other maids that their rightful owner has returned. And that she's just as cruel and controlling as ever.

"This is what happen's when you stupid furballs step out of line." She says continug to force her foot further and further into Amy's throat fantasizing that she was Eartha instead and that thought making her all the more happy. "You are simply my property you are beneth me as a human I can do what EVER I WANT WITH YOU!!!" She says screaming quickly getting out her phone to take a picture of her predicament and she snaps the picture as the perfect time time as she wiggles her toes and with them this deep down her throat it ends up causing Amy to vomit all over the human heiress's foot something that Catherine absolutely adores even if she punishes them for it truth she loves it when that happens. However due to how deep her foot was when she vomited most of it forced back down Amy's throat almost making her do it all over again. 

Catherine then pulls her foot out of her pets mouth the suddenness of it causing a major eruption of saliva and vomit coming from her mouth and then raining back down onto her hair, face and ears. Catherine then sits back on her chair using her phone to look at the photo taken at the exact moment her Kitten expelled her disgusting vile over her otherwise flawless feet admiring it as if it was a work of art "So beautiful just the way things should be" she says to herself. "I'll have my other maids come and clean you up because I can't be bothered" She says as vomit still on her feet drips to the floor. "And because you couldn't even give my foot a single kiss your going to be sleeping by my feet at a dog bed, You will be my slave for the entirety of tomorrow that's right foot worship duties will be the only duties you will have tomorrow. And all three of you meals will be served directly from my feet"

She then smiles going to her contacts and sending the picture of Amy vomiting over her feet to her mother Audrey Cleopatra with the caption "First time home after starting school and I get to witness this lovely sight". Almost instantly she receives a reply from her mother "Great job sweetie you'll surely grow up to be a great mistress. I think i'll have to come over tomorrow and help you teach this filthy felines a lesson"


	8. The Transfer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History is made in Themyscira Academy as the very first transfer student finally arrives.

It was now November at Themyscira Academy the high school about teaching girls to become foot mistresses in adulthood. 

And it was an interesting start to the month at Themyscira as the school's very first transfer student in history has arrived. A tall woman of the second year, She has sexy lavender colored high heels on her milky white bare feet and also bright, light and vivid long purple hair. Once The teachers read the girls file, well first they had to read a second time to make sure they were seeing it right. But once they read it they saw that in her old school within weeks she became the school's goddess making all students, teachers and even the headmistress submit to her angelic bare feet and her motive for transferring was that she had just gotten board. Of course Themyscira's mysterious head mistress whom not even the teachers know anything about pulled some strings to get the girl admitted.

And already she's making a name for herself. Or at least she would of if what she did wasn't kept secret. The girl due to her dominance was offered to take the place of one of the second year Amazonian's. What happened instead was the woman making all 3 of them submit to her bare feet in seconds. Her motive was 2 separate things.

1): She was offended that a Goddess like her would be considered equal too one other girl let along two

2): It would be chaos as well as the end of their reputations if that got out. So why not make them vote on who's slaves or mistresses the way she wants them two they along with any other Amazonian wouldn't want this information to get out.

Despite this however she was rather disappointed at how easily she made them smooch on her soles wondering if becoming a Goddess here will be as easy as her last school. 

Most girls whispered as the girl walked to her dorm. Some Giggled, expecting fresh meat for them to enslave, others were more worried, wondering why anyone would deny being a Amazonian. And hearing some girls plotting to enslave her makes the girl rather happy because it means that unlike her old school the girls here may be putting up some resistance and refuse to kiss her feet which is exactly what she wants. However the second group of girls also makes her happy because it means she'll be feared as well as supply her with some nice cute foot slaves.

One such girl watching her is was none other then the assistant of a first year Amazonian. The short, white haired, and shy girl by the name of Jana Cyprus. She was very curious about this girl and wanted more information. So, she had been trailing the girl all day, seeing what she could find. So far, nothing of substance had come up, but she continued hoping to find anyone that could be useful to Olivia before she arrived at her new dorm.

As the girl turned into the woman’s locker room, Jana quickly followed not wanting to lose her, but as she turned the corner she bumped into the back of the , who was now starring down, her piercing gaze causing her to shame slightly. “O-Oh, h-h-Hey There... I-I didn’t see you there!” Stumbled Jana, not sure of this girl knew she had been following her around all day. 

Her glare then turns into a grin as she slips her bare feet out of her heels "I was wondering when my stalker would show her self. I never would of guessed she'd be such a submissive girl" “W-What! S-Stalker! I wasn’t stalking you!” Protested Jana, standing up, blushing as she brushed herself off. “A-And I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I’m an Assistant to an Amazonian! So if you cross me, then you cross her!” Confidentiality said Jana, her relationship with Olivia empowering her to be a little more aggressive. Although any real mistress could tell she was faking it as evident by the girl before her barely able to stop her self from breaking out into laughter.

Her reaction however is not what Jana was expecting. Her girl simply grins and says "I'm fine with that" She says the word "Amazonian" not even making her flinch as she pushed Jana on her back eliciting a yelp from the girl as she walks over and places her barefoot on the girl's face. "The school hierarchy is just something the students here decided to do but it's not official policy I'm under no obligation to adhere to it. If I decide I want to have an Amazonian worship a Goddess like me she will do it."

Jana trembled as the girl's warm foot rubbed against her face. Submission flooded Jana her face blushing as she instinctively stuck out her tongue, surprised herself that her natural reaction to a dominant foot on her face was to stick her tongue out like some sort of dog. “W-What... I-I-! Stammered Jana, not sure why things were going so poorly, her glasses falling off as the girl humiliated her by grabbing the eye ware with her toes and pulling them off like she had once done to an old foot slave she had.

"Now be a good little girl and lick the feet of your goddess. It would be ashame if I had to make you now wouldn't it?" She says smirking. “Y-Y-YY-Yes M—M....” Jana says stopping herself, not bringing herself to say Mistress, but did cave enough to start lapping away at the pale soles, tears falling down her cheeks as she feared becoming This girls slave and dishonoring Olivia.

"Now that's a good girl. Keep going like that and my feet may stay on your face and not down your throat. Jana let out a frightful eep! She had never been so intimidated in her life. Not even when facing a girl like Catherine. This girl’s words oozed of confidence and superiority, and just by her tone and expressions, Jana knew her threat was a real one. So with that in mind she kept at it, taking long slow licks that touched every inch of this girl’s feet. “Y-Yes, right away M-M-Mis... Ma’am!” She blurted out, still refusing to call this girl mistress. A desperate act of rebellion, if only slightly as she still wanted to be Olivia’s assistant instead of this girl’s obedient thrall. Although at this rate it was looking more likely that she would become this purple haired woman’s slave. 

"I think the word your looking for is "Goddess" Don't feel too ashamed calling me that soon all the girls here will" She says grinning as she slips her big toe into her mouth. "But i'll let it slide for now" 

Jana blushed, struggling as she gargled the toe in her mouth. She closed her eyes and was about to accept her fate, when at that moment, a familiar and welcomed voice called out. “What do you think you’re doing with my assistant?” Coldly questioned Olivia, her presence both bring joy to Jana, as well as fear, as she didn’t want her crush to see her this weak and helpless. However the girl's reaction doesn't inspire confidence in Jana as the woman dominating her appears to be happy upon hearing her voice.

She then smirks already starting to love this school "My My My is that the lovely sound of my footgirl's voice I hear" The purple haired girl says as she turns her head while keeping her foot on Jana's face. Her scarlet red eyes staring into Olivia's emerald green eyes as she licks her lips. Olivia raises an eyebrow, puzzled by this girl. “Footgirl? You must be mistaken. I AM an Amazonian of the first year class... Choose your words carefully, transfer, Tough girls like you don’t last too long here.” Threatened Olivia. It was a guess, but she deducted that this girl was the transfer. Her outward show of force and the fact that Olivia hadn’t seen her were two indications that this girl was in fact the legendary transfer student. Although there was something familiar about this girl Olivia couldn’t quite put her finger on.

"Oh really?. That's funny because I am all but certain you are the girl that spewed her disgusting vile all over my flawless feet my angelic feet back in middle school, In front of your classmates and teacher no less." She says still grinning.

“I have no idea what your talking about-!” Started Olivia before stopping as all the pieces fell into place. “N-No, m-mistress Melissa!” Muttered Olivia in Suprise. The voice, the eyes and the overwhelming dominant presence! All of it pointed to HER. Olivia took a step back, trembling as she was flooded with all her memories of how this girl utterly dominated and tormented her back in her middle school days. Although her hair was a different color back then. A fiery crimson, last she remembered which is partly why she didn’t recognize her straight away. Olivia's not the only one terrified however even Jana is clearly shaking at the fact she is under the feet of the legendary Melissa the girl who tortured her mentor throughout her middle school years. 

Olivia clenched her fists, calming herself as she pushed aside her fear and anxiety. Things were different now. SHE was in control, dominant, and powerful. This was just a girl from her past, nothing more. “Melissa... how unfortunate to see you again... Changed your hair color I see. I thought you didn’t want to go to Themyscira?” Said Olivia in the most casual and calm manner she could muster. "Well that was because I didn't know you were going to be here. Had I known that I sure would of joined alongside my footgirl" You want to to know why I put in a transfer request? Because my other school submitted to easily I became their goddess every student and teacher lapping away at my feet. And if you don't believe me all you have to do is ask to see my file." She says never breaking eye contact for a second.

Olivia returned the stare, calmly saying. “I know, I’ve heard a lot about the mystery “transfer” student. I just had no idea it was you... Now, take your foot of my assistant’s face and let her go, and I’ll consider this water under the bridge. Okay?” Demanded Olivia, crossing her arms and shifting her knee like she was bored and uninterested, although she was starting to break, sweat beginning to form on her brow as she blinked, darting her eyes to Jana before resuming her staring contest. As much as she'd like to deny it however Melissa is quite smart also. While other girls in middle school would dominate Olivia for being smart Melissa did so because she was less smart then her. Although Olivia's intellect is now above Melissa's dominance remains to be seen. "Hmm Your sweating aren't you. Uh You still fear me don't you. All your new found dominance and yet my presence terrify's you after all this time isn't that right footgirl." Olivia scoffs confidently. "I feel no such thing towards you, You are merely a girl from my past." Melissa chuckles "Oh really footgirl. You'd call someone you don't fear and a girl that means nothing to you "Mistress" Olivia grunts taken aback haven forgotten that she said that already.

Olivia bit her lip, tapping her foot impatiently. “What will it be Melissa? Let her go or I’ll make your life her much harder than it needs to be!” Growled Olivia, realizing to late that she had come off to aggressive, fearful that Melissa would realize Jana meant more to her than just an Assistant. "I've noticed your not trying to force me Footgirl....You can have your "maid" but here's something you should not know. I was offered the position of Amazonian second class. Not only did I refuse, I made the three worship me. And someone like you was sure to notice their strange behavior as of late" She says taking her foot off of Jana's face pulling her up by her arm and then pushing her towards Olivia. 

“The names Olivia, not footgirl.” Said Olivia as she caught Jana. She had tried to keep her expression blank, but she couldn’t help but gasp in shock at Melissa’s revaluation. The three second year Amazonian’s HAD been acting weird. All voting the same way and fidgeting, looking around as if someone was watching them. Of course now it all made sense. And this news terrified her as she knew those three as being quite the sadistic bunch being a group of triplet twin sisters. Not to mention how much power Melissa already had if what she said was true, which Olivia knew it was. Melissa was a bitch, but she had never lied before. Olivia was about to make a move, thinking that if she could dominate Melissa here and now then she could save the school from this menace. She let go of Jana and walked up to Melissa, both looking intently at each other. “Maybe I should introduce myself again? Since you seem incapable of recognizing the new me. My name is Olivia, not footgirl, and I would be happy to, in your words, “force” you, if you don’t believe I’ve changed.” Challenges the Amazonian, her heart beating faster than she can recall, hoping that her bluff was convincing.

"Oh I believe every word You've said footgirl. however your not the only one that's changed however i've only become more dominant since we last met. I returned your assistant to you. Now I'd recommend you leave before I drag you out into the hall way and show everyone that even an Amazonian can be made a foot toy" A bead of sweat rolled down Olivia’s forehead, however she didn’t budge. “You’ll have to make me, Melissa. Because I’m not letting you just dominate my property and get away Scott free.” She said, trying to sound tough by calling her assistant her property, although she didn’t mean it, even if she could make it true at anything with a signing of papers. The tension in the air was palpable, and when it looked like this fight would begin so soon, the five minute bell rang three times, signifying that they needed to get to class right away, and attendance was key for any student, even an Amazonian.

"Would you look at that. I guess you have to leave now after all if a teacher catches you preventing me from reaching my class...Well teachers are allowed to dom the Amazonian's" She says giggling at Olivia's feeble attempts to intimidate her. Olivia contemplated the threat. The teachers rarely got involved, as the students were expected to be able to run most of it by themselves. Although every now and again, when a truly unruly and problematic student popped up, a teacher or staff member would come down and teach them a lesson. Olivia then relented saying, “Tsk, saved by the bell... Fine, come on Jana, we’re leaving. This isn’t over Melissa. Not by a long shot.” As she left she prayed that the teachers would get involved, because she wasn’t sure any of them could halt Melissa if she was kept unchecked. “And what would happen if they found out a non registered student(in terms of if she’s dominant or an intermediate) tried to intimidate and dominate an Amazonian? Despite being more dominant I doubt even you are capable of defying a teacher of Themyscira, so I would watch your attitude Melissa, or you might get into trouble.” Said Olivia before she hurriedly left the locker room, with Jana close behind her.

The two girls quickly leave the locker room walking towards their class Olivia stopping just before entering class with Jana. "O-Olivia is everything okay." She shakes her head "N-No despite the show I put on Melissa is already proving to be more dominant then me. Nothing's really changed." "B-B-But we can stop her right" "I-I'm not sure anymore. W-Which is why I want to tell you this in case I lose you to her." Olivia then sighs seeing Jana's concerned reaction "I-I love you" She says as Jana gasp slightly her face slowly going red. "A-As in-" Jana gets cut off feeling Olivia's lips on hers as she kisses her assistant Jana returning the kiss

Meanwhile at the same time a woman with long sliver hair and amber eyes and her feet propped up on her desk are being treated to foot kisses from one of the students or former student named Maria whom was a mischievous little student who decided to try and speak into her office and ended up seeing her face and hearing her voice when talking to her assistant so she turned her into a foot slave forcefully and broke her to keep her anonymity Her real name is Grace but only a select few people know that only her slave and her assistant are aware of that Grace rarely ever leaves the office having her assistant or vice headmistress speak for her she being the one to make announcements on the intercom summoning for students and teachers and delivering messages from Grace. And when ever Grace does make an appearance she typically has her covered and either whispers into her assistant Cella's ear and have her repeat or she speaks with a voice modifier She's been watching the CCTV footage of the confrontation between the Olivia and Melissa on repeat as she takes a sip of her coffee sighing "How disappointing I was hoping to see one of them at the feet of the other there history is why I pulled all those strings to get her here to begin with this" She says as her assistant in question arrives with some files from the old middle school on Olivia and Melissa. 

Cella emerged from the shadows, laying down a freshly made cup of tea. “It will all come in good time Mistress. In fact, this could play out better than you could have hoped, now that Melissa and Olivia have met, battle lines will be drawn. It could be quite entertaining.” Consoles the Assistant in a caring but monotone voice, all while the slave girl lapped away like a mindless bug. Worshiping without reward or praise. Ignored completely, as why would a goddess care to acknowledge when a peasant was doing what they were meant to?

She smirks playing with the slaves pink hair with her toes as she begins to flip through the camera footage "Melissa is already proving to be entertaining however. She told Jana that the school hierarchy is just something the students came up with. And she's right it's not school policy Melissa can dominate as much Amazonian's as she wants and any attempts to expel her will be blocked by me" She says licking her lips in anticipation for the events to follow. After all why would Grace let go of someone like her. She doesn't care about her students nor her teachers rather this school is a game for her entertainment and the students and teachers she views merely as chess pieces and the school is the chess board. "Especially if it's for dominating one of our teachers. Oh how much I've been waiting to see such an engaging sight" She says a slight giggle escaping her lips. Grace likens herself much like Melissa to a Goddess and all of her students beneath her. And this years "Game" may be the most entertaining yet.

"Who do you bet on Cella?. I'm hoping Melissa comes on top and makes everyone her slave. Well all but me of course which is why i'm wanting her to win so I finally meet a student that actually earned to be dominated by me" She says continuing to play with her slaves hair. Not viewing her slave in the same say having only enslaved her to stop her from telling everyone about the schools elusive headmistress. "I believe you are right Mistress. If I were to wager, then my bet would be on Melissa. The others would have to team up, and even then, they might not stand a chance. And considering the three Amazonian's don't get along, I doubt even that will happen." explained the monotone assistant, expressing no emotion in her voice. 

"Either way my toys are sure to entertain me this year." She says giggling "Now Cella be a dear and mount our slave on the wall like the object she is. Her worship was lackluster today and I don't think she's earned her spot on the dog bed"

She says pulling her bare feet away from Maria's lips as she watches the CCTV footage one last time "Oh Melissa with all the strings I pulled to get you a place in this school you better not disappoint. The consequences will be...Well undesirable"


	9. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the focus on the students as of late (they do run the school) It's time we check in on the school's staff

Rays of sunlight was shining inside a classroom at the Themyscira academy an elite female high school meant to teach young girls how to be mistresses. More specifically mistresses specialize in dominating people with their feet. Of course not every girl is cut out to be a mistress. So quite a few of the students end up as slaves instead of graduating as mistresses.

And in this class is a woman with short blond hair elegant high heels (a favorite for the girls here) and amber green eyes. This woman is named Rose Lessile or as far as the students she's either Mrs. Lessile or Professor Lessile and at 23 she's the youngest teacher in the school. And the class she's in charge of teaching is "Advanced Domination" In this class students learn techniques such as deep foot gagging, trampling and forcing slaves to lick dirt and mud from their feet. An important class for any aspiring dominatrix. 

Of course some students aren't as invested in the lesson as Madeleine or the sole Neko in not just the class but the whole school. Most of the students are whispering and murmuring about yesterdays purple haired transfer. Mostly just coming up with rumors or gossip about what she did in her last school the teachers having not released that information yet but since she bypassed the Amazonian's voting the the headmistress of the school declared her a mistresses and she was also offered the place of a second class Amazonian but turned it down making quite a few of the students especially the ones at the school newspaper quite anxious to learn more about her.

Of course Lesslie doesn't mind the girls talking about their fellow schoolmate especially one with a reputation like hers no what really gets Lessile upset is the young girl in the back with long brown with her bare feet propped up on her desk and currently paying attention to the screen of her cellphone instead of her lesson and what's written on the backboard a stick figure with it's foot shoved into the mouth of another stick figure with chalk lines written on the submissive figures face to signify saliva. Nevertheless she continues on with the lesson. 

"So girls when your gagging your slaves with your feet your toes are important I recommend pointing down with you-" She grunts in frustration hearing the brown haired girl on her cellphone giggle as something on her phone. The young teacher has now decided that it's finally time to literally put her foot down slowly walking to her desk the sound of her high heels clicking on the floor echoing throughout her classroom. 

Lesslie deciding to make her point clear she don't even speak up opting simply to take the phone from the girls hands and then dropping it on the floor raising her high heel above the phone on the ground and slamming it down crushing enjoying the sounds of the screen and electronics breaking but not as much as she enjoys the girls (Her name is Emerald) shocked and exasperated facial expression. Already being able to tell that she'll enjoy her students face under her foot.

Emerald then stands up facing her teacher furious "Hey who do you think you are that was very expensive?" The young professor is rather unfazed by her rather angry student however "I believe i'm your teacher" This illicit's a scoff from Emerald her arrogance getting the better of her "Oh please you should let us students do everything you teachers are only here so you can call yourselves a school. Us students are the true the dom's" This simply makes Lesslie chuckle and some of the other students whom know the teacher well to giggle and turning to face the student. Especially Madeleine.

"Funny you say that. You see I was once went to this school myself and I was an Amazonian when I was a student. And yet your not even dominate enough to be considered a proper mistress. Your still an intermediate if I recall" She says a smirk on her face as she begins to start slipping her bare feet out of her heels. An action Emerald doesn't know as she's still in shock over the revelation presented by her teacher. "U-Uh W-Well y-you se-" The student however doesn't get to finish her statement however she's suddenly yelps falling on hr back after being tripped by the teacher. She then feels her soft, pale white sole slammed on to her face.

"Alright class watch closely thanks to your classmate i'm going to have to give you a live demonstration on domination" She says beginning to rub her sole on her students face as Emerald's classmates begin to pull out their cellphones wanting to record the sight.

"Now be a good little student and kiss my soles." Emerald whimpers all of her former dominance vanishing one the freshly bared sole of a truly dominate woman touches her face. And now left with no choice she puckers up giving a big wet kiss to her teachers bare sole leaving a kiss mark with her saliva. "See class depending on how dominate you are or how submissive your class mate is you won't even have to raise your voice. They will just know how dominate you are based on how your foot feels on their face" She says deciding to mock Emerald by rubbing her foot all over her face instead of giving her a chance to kiss her sole or lick it.

"But of course as most mistresses know kissing is not enough to satisfy your feet alone." She says soon planting her foot firm on her face and stops the rubbing "Now be a good girl and stick that tongue of yours out. You may as well get used to it. With a personality like yours your never going to experience someone else's on your own soles" Emerald whimpers a little sticking her tongue out and slowly dragging it up her teachers sole. Lesslie has encountered many a girl like Emerald someone whom fancied themselves a powerful dom back in their middle school days only to be whipped into shape and become baisically slaves once they are surroned by "proper" doms in Themyscira high school. Emerald continues to lick away at her Teachers soles coating her bare foot in saliva as her other students record the sight on their cellphones and Madeleine engrossed in the sight before her. 

"But enough of that even though I enjoy having my student lick my soles like a dog we all know that's not why you attend my class." She says smirking in anticipation for what she's going to do to her student with her bare feet. "So lets start with some trampling" She says striking fear into Emeralds heart and making the girls in the class begin to mummer amongst themselves in anticipation. 

Lesslie then removes her foot from her face lowering it onto Emeralds stomach instead applying some pressure making the young student groan in pain and discomfort from the powerful bare sole pushing down on her weak stomach. Emerald's pain filled groans only increase in volume as she feels the teachers other bare sole rest on her stomach. "Now students this is a almost flawless way to cause discomfort to your slaves and make sure that they know your in charge and that they are nothing compared to your feet" Madeleine then raises her hand but the teacher ignores the black haired mistress in training as she was going to answer her question anyway "Now although this will make your slave feel uncomfortable it's not going to make any feisty girls submit to their superiors" She says positioning her two feet next to one another before smirking at Emerald "Now if you really want to make them sequel and break them into submission I'd recommend that you position your feet just right like this" She says adjusting her feet just a slight bit more "And then you jump" She says as a look of horror forms on her student's face "W-W-Wai-" Before Emerald can finish she lets out a loud scream of agony as Lesslie's bare soles land on her stomach knocking the wind out of her lungs and causing her to let out a loud howl of pain as Lesslie removes her feet off of her making Emerald roll onto her side holding her stomach in pain a single tear going down her face. Lesslie then places her big toe in front of her face as Emerald weekly leans forward and wraps her lips around her toe beginning to suck on it like a baby with a pacifier. 

"You see that class if you inflect enough pain on your slaves they will usually accept that your above them and even worship your feet without you having to order them" She says smiling as the black haired girl in the back Madeleine begins to write her teachers words down in her notepad. 

Lesslie then removes her toe from Emeralds as the girl lays back on her back still groaning from the pain of her teaching jumping on her stomach feet first. The teacher then plants her bare sole back on her student's face. "However although some mistresses may enjoy that I do not. A slave must not have free will to worship how they please they are to kiss your soles when you tell them to kiss and lick when you give the order to lick" So I think it's time I give you a little bit of a lesson on foot gagging." Emerald whimpers meekly knowing that she has no way out of this as evident by Lesslie inserting her toes into the student's mouth trying to make space for all 5 of her toes as Emerald submissively begins to suck on them hoping that her teacher will show some mercy.

"So class like I was saying before I was interrupted. If you want to shove your foot down your slaves mouth the deepest it can go i'd recommend you have your slave laying flat on her back. When you do that all of your weight will be baring down on your slave's mouth which will make it nearly effortless to push a large portion of your foot into their mouth." She says begin to demonstrate as starting to push down causing Emerald to gag loudly the sounds of her agonizing yakking echoing throughout Professor Lesslie's classroom along with her saliva seeping down her cheeks and tears down her eyes as the ball of bare foot is now whiten the confines of her students mouth inflicting massive gagging noises.

"Now class since i'm older then this foot girl hear I will need to put in more effort to get my foot down her throat but for all you girls you'll likely get a least half of your's down before you need to put in more effort Lesslie says before curling the toes of her other foot getting a grip on some strands of Emerald's long brown hair and yanking on it upwards making her let out a loud choking noise as this action forces the teachers foot deeper as now half of her bare foot is residing whiten Emerald's mouth making large amounts of saliva seep down her cheeks as some of Emerald's classmates even start to take pictures of the pathetic display before them.

"Now class this is about as deep as you can shove your foot into a slave's mouth before you need to force your foot to go deeper now the easiest way to do this is to grab your slaves arms and pull on them very hardly I may add" She says grabbing a hold of Emerald's wrist and then pulling on them with all her strength as Emerald's face begins to turn red from the barefoot depriving her of her oxygen. At this point Lesslie's entire feet up to her heel is now inside Emerald's mouth chocking and gagging her as well as causing massive amounts of saliva seeping down her cheeks and onto the classrooms polished floor.

"And class when it comes to gagging this is about as deep as a person can go so I recommend you just enjoy the relaxing sound of your slaves gagging noises." 

She then hears a voice from the front of the class room. "But Mrs. Lesslie aren't you forgetting something you know i've seen several slaves puke on their mistresses feet" The teacher turns around smiling the voice having come from Eartha the sole Neko in the school as she strokes her tail awaiting an answer. Lesslie chuckles finding it funny how the kitty is the most dom student in the entire class much to the ire of many a human. 

"Great question Earth now listen up class" She says as the students turn their attention back to their teacher even the ones upset over Eartha being there but none dare speak up not wanting to interrupt their teachers class for a second time. "If you want to make your slave puke all over your foot weather as punishment or for your own pleasure it's rather simple. You see with out exception if you wiggle your toes while your foot is this deep down your slaves throat it will without exception trigger their gag reflex making them spew their disgusting vile all over your pretty feet" 

She then waste no time not even paying attention to her students pleading eyes as she gives her toes a simple wiggle. As a result of this Emerald screamed as her body lurched upward violently! That was the only warning before Her vomit shot its way up from her stomach, through her throat, and slammed into the teachers barefoot. Unfortunately for her, the foot blocked the vile’s escape route and was shot back down Emerald's mouth also making her puke for a second time. The student cried, whimpering like a pleading dog as she was forced to swallow her own puke! That was it for Emerald, she let her arms fall limply to her sides, cried, the tears soaking her face, and pleaded through soft cries of submission. Lesslie then pulls her foot out of Emerald's mouth creating an eruption of saliva and puke from her mouth raining back down onto her clothes, face , hair and the floor. 

The bell then rings as the students begin to get up making their way to the door. "Oh would you look at that I was having so much fun showing you what a real dom was that I forgot what time it was." She says giggling wiping her puke stained foot on Emerald's hair soiling it. "Any way time for me to deliver you to detention. She says taking a collar and leash out of her pocket placing the collar around her next and attaching the leash to it. "Alright footgirl on your hands and knees. Oh and carry my heels for me...with your mouth" 

Emerald whimpers as she bites down on the two high heels getting a grip on them with her mouth as she begins to crawl after her mistress whom leads her into the hallway. Emerald begins to whimper as tears fall from her eyes as she listens to the sneers and giggles of her fellow students watching the teacher walk the student through the halls like a dog as Lesslie's bare soles begin to pick up various amounts of dirt from the floor.

The teacher and student soon reach the detention room as Lesslie attaches her leash to a hook by the door before leaving. 

Emerald then looks around and sees the long blonde haired Cella her bare feet propped up on her desk taking a sip of her tea. Although Cella is the assistant of the school's Headmistress she is also the detention teacher. Cella takes another sip of her tea before removing her feet off of her desk and standing up walking over to her recent arrival. "*Sighs* I had an appointment with the headmistress but because you misbehaved in class I'm going to have to miss it" Cella then plants her bare sole onto the scared students face. "So don't expect a single iota of mercy from me"


	10. The Natural Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her humiliating experience with the school's only Neko girl sets out to put her back in line. However even though she doesn't find herself at her feet things still don't go as planned

Most of the school was mostly empty as Catherine was hiding in a closet with the door slightly open and wearing one of her signature rose pattern dresses waiting for a particular Neko in fact the only one in the school.

The reason why the school is rather silent and rather empty because it's the afternoon of December 19th the last day before Christmas/winter break and most of the students were given permission to leave early today and in fact Catherine's fellow Amazonian's already have left Oliva having taken Jana to spend the Christmas break with her at her house. And Alyssa has returned to her estate bringing Catherine's rival Madeleine with her to teach her about being a mistress. Catherine however still needs to teach that Kitten a lesson about stepping out of line before leaving to her very own estate.

Things have not been going well for Catherine since attending this school. She expected to walk in and be treated like a queen and have everyone fear her instead due to being a spoiled and entitled brat all the mistresses look down upon her, Her rival Madeleine is being taught to be a better mistress and to make it worse the mistress teaching her is richer then herself and a weakling that won't even raise her voice and yet everyone loves her. She also lost her position as the third and most powerful Amazon to a mere peasant and was threatened with expulsion when she rightfully "complained" of course she threw a tantrum but that's not how Catherine views it. Then she was outvoted when trying to make a Neko a slave and worse of all that Neko then proceeded to dominate her and even worse it was in view of the CCTV cameras of which the "peasant" from before was in charge of view and now she's still being blackmailed by her and was also forced to kiss her foot. And now another woman with vivid purple hair has showed up and done everything that Catherine should of done being feared by the students and worse just like Olivia she's merely a peasant as oppose to a high class lady like Catherine. And her public enslavement of Amber wasn't viewed by other mistresses as a display of dominance but rather an example of the pettiness of an entitled brat

But at least making Eartha submit to her feet will cheer her up. After all as a Neko she'll be sure to obey once the foot of her a human touches her face. It's in her blood to worship humans right?. 

After an agonizing wait she finally hears footsteps coming down the hall right when she was starting to think she'd never come. Catherine does have to make sure to be quiet though a Neko has stronger senses then humans so one wrong move will alert Eartha to her presence and ruin her sweet revenge.

After remaining still like a statue she finally sees her prey walk by and the heiress then wanting to go fast before the kitty knows what hits her. 

Catherine then swings the door open as Eartha walks by causing causing her to yelp loudly in pain as the rabidly opening door knocks the kitten on back and before she can get back up Catherine exist's the closet curling her toes on Eartha's tail gripping it with her slender toes she then places her other sole on Eartha's stomach to keep her in place as she pulls on the Neko's tail with her toes making the kitty yell in pain. "You simply got lucky last time you fitly feline now it's time for you to learn your place" Catherine then removes her sole from the Kitten's stomach placing it on her face a smug smirk on her face "Now kiss" She says chuckling expecting to feel her sole showed in kisses the moment of skin of her feet touches the lowly felines face.

To her surprise however the Neko doesn't instantly start lapping away at her bare sole like dog not to her annoyance but surprise expecting the kitten to serve her human feet without being told. "Are you death I said kiss" She says a little more sternly this time and this time to her annoyance the Neko doesn't even respond much less obey her commands. "What's wrong with you don't you know your kind was created to worship woman like me? Now kiss!!!" She says raising her foot and stomping on her tail making Eartha howl in pain. Catherine then places the ball of her foot on the feline's lips "Now I won't ask you again lic- AHHHHH!!!!" Catherine says feeling a sharp pain on her sole pulling her sole away and grabbing Eartha by the left cat ear pulling her up and slapping the kitten in the face hard enough for the sound to echo across the high school's hallway and leaving a large crimson hand mark on her face "HOW DARE YOU BITE ME YOU FILTHY FELINE YOUR MOUTH SHOULD ONLY BE USED FOR LICKING MY FEET" Catherine yells slapping the other side of her face with equal strength before pushing the kitty back to the ground and placing her sole back on her face keeping her other foot on her tail to stop her from running. "I will stay here all night if that's how long it takes to put you back in line. Now because you were being a bad kitty I'm now ordering you to lick instead of kissing"

And much to her outrage Eartha still refuses to lick not even giving Catherine the decency to vocalize her refusal and staying silent. Catherine's so angry at this feline's disobedience that it looks like the heiresses blood vessel's are about to rupture a sight that would make most weaker mistresses terrified but not Eartha which only makes Catherine more enraged quickly curling her toes to grip onto Eartha's tail and then pulling on it making the kitty cry out in pain again. "GODDAMMIT WHY WON'T YOU DO AS TOLD YOU DIRTY FELINE " She says tightening her grip with her toes making Eartha whine louder. Finally the kitten speaks up "B-Because your nothing but a submissive in disguise after all If all I am to you is just an object made to worship your feet what does that say about you now that you've worshiped me" She says chuckling through all the pain taking delight in Catherine's enraged expressions. "W-WHA- HOW DARE YOU" She screams placing her foot off her face and onto her stomach pressing down causing Emma to suddenly screech from the pain of it "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY YOU INSOLENT KITTEN!!!" She says raising her foot and before she can do anything to stop it the Heiress stomps onto the kitten's stomach causing her to scream out in agony. The only thing going in Eartha's favor is that none of her fellow students are around to hear her screaming. "What don't you understand about the fact that you exist to worship woman like me. Why else would they do such a great job at worshiping feet". "I-If being a good foot worshiper makes you destined to be a slave then why aren't you on a leash in the class room's for the student's to practice with. After all your tongue felt exquisite" This time Catherine looks shocked" W-What impossible most humans would of been broken by now let alone a disgusting furball like" She says moving her foot from her stomach to her throat pushing down making Eartha's eyes widen as she begins to choke from the foot pressing down on her throat.

"I may have to call my mom over for the break after she'll certainly want to want to teach the kitten that insulted her perfect daughter a lesson" She says removing her foot from her throat as Eartha breaths in trying to regain her breath. Catherine then slips her big to into Eartha's gaping mouth "Now I trust that you've no-EAHHH!!!" She says yelping loudly and pulling her toe out of her mouth "Y-You bit me again after all that dominance and your still resisting y-you can't be human" Eartha chuckles having regained her breath "R-Really the ears and tail didn't give that away" "Ah-" Catherine stops her response realizing she really doesn't have a defense for that one. Of course she only stops her self from responding verbally quickly grabbing her by her left ear again pulling her back up and slapping the left slide of her face with the black of hand right as the marks of the last slap were starting to fade. The force of the slap is also enough to echo throughout the hallways, Leave a bright dark crimson mark on her left cheek and also knock her from her grip making Catherine let go on the cat ear. 

Catherine then places the ball of her right foot on Eartha's right cat ear and then finally moves her left foot off of Eartha's tail placing it on her face "I have gotten tired of that filthy mouth when I bring you home you'll be getting a ring gag placed on you." She says playing with her cat ear while talking to her smushing it lightly under her sole enough to make Eartha wince but not scream. As well as poking it with her toes. As much as Catherine despises Neko's she always enjoys playing with their ears even finding them cute but of course being cute doesn't make the Neko's any less beneath her. Catherine then grins playing the ball of her right foot back on her ear and lightly pushing down making it seem as if she'll just be smushing it gently under her sole again before suddenly applying her full weight on the single cat ear pinning it to floor with her foot. Eartha's reaction was everything she was hoping it'd be. Neko parts are very sensitive to pain which is why Catherine had her left foot on her tail for most of this time. So having a cat ear squished to the floor by a strong dominate bare foot would cause all sorts of pain. As demonstrated by Eartha screaming, flailing, Trashing , Crying and howling in pain louder then even before so far even making tears stream down Eartha's face a sight that brings great satisfaction to Catherine. 

Catherine then uses the big toe of her left foot to scoop up the tears streaming down her eyes before placing into her wide open mouth muffling the pain filled cries "If you bite again i'll have to do this to your other ear so if you use your mouth for anything it better be to suck your tears off my feet" She says refusing to stop squishing the kitty's ear. Although giving up and sucking her big toe to be free of this pain would be so very much tempting Eartha decides to endure to the pain having come so far to just give in to the wishes of any human let alone one like Catherine. Which is why Eartha does nothing. She doesn't bite her toe again but she also doesn't suck on it alone every last second of her ear being crushed brings her closer and closer to changing her mind. "Hmm You won't suck huh. Well I guess since you didn't bite me i'll spare your other ear. But I'll just punish you in some other way" She says slipping a few more toes into her mouth as Eartha goes wide eyed knowing where this is going as Catherine slips the last toe into her mouth and then starts pushing down already triggering the Neko's week gag reflex. Catherine without saying a word not even to mock her begins to push down deeper into Eartha's throat saliva starts to coat the Heiresses foot now being half way down. Despite being a competent dom Catherine is rather petite in size in she she doesn't actually need to pull on her slaves arms to get her feet down their throats she just needs to push down really hard which is what she's been doing having pushed her foot down the kitten's far enough for only her heel to stick out as well as making her gag violently as well as saliva and drool to cover Catherine's foot and seep down her cheeks forming a peddle on the floor but that's not what Catherine cares about she needs this feline to vomit on her foot like all her other Neko "maids" at some point. And then it happens with little effort from Catherine in fact not even having to wiggle her toes Eartha expels her vile all over Catherine's bare foot covering some but most of the puke is blocked from existing her mouth by Catherine's foot sending it back down her throat.

Catherine then removes her foot from the Kitty's mouth causing and explosion of saliva and remants of puke to erupt from her gaping mouth and then rain back down on Eartha's face, ears and Hair. Catherine then begins to laugh at the pathetic sight before attaching a collar and leash around Eartha's neck more specifically a cat leash she bought for just this occasion. Catherine then puts her bare feet back into her black heels before making her way to the office to sign some papers to make Eartha officially her slave before leaving dragging Eartha behind her. Once Catherine gets to her destination she discovers to her horror no one there and a sign on the door informing whom ever the reader may be that the office is closed is closed for the break. Catherine then turns to Eartha in disbelief that this Neko is the one that got the last laugh. Not only has she failed to make her actually so much as kiss her foot she managed to hold out long enough to avoid becoming a foot slave. The first day of school after break is a Friday meaning that test first thing this morning are coming up and with Alyssa as an amazonian getting the unanimous red vote necessary to make her a slave would be impossible. "Y-Y-You Bitc- I'm for sure going to call my mother to have fun with you during the break" Eartha shuckles spitting out some saliva and vomit before speaking "S-So the great Catherine Cleopatra is a Mommy's Girl huh" "AH" Catherine yelps in disbelief before yelling in frustration and disbelief dragging Eartha out of the school and begins the walk towards her estate.


End file.
